Guardians
by The Demons Rose
Summary: The crew came to a guarded island, not knowing so. Some witnessed a gruesome sight of what the guardians could do to anyone that came to harm the villagers. A soft bell is rung during a villagers distress, then the guardians come. What will happen if the crew messes up? Slight AU rating may change. Suck at summaries. Will contain pairings with OC's later. Credit to Stormi Le Wolfeh
1. The bell rung

**Soooo, this is NOT my story. It is my friends, but she can't post it for certain reasons, so I am posting it for her! Our OC's are in it, so yea... You will know who's is who's. Credit for story goes to Stormi Le Wolfeh. And there are going to be mistakes, but I really just don't feel like editing it. Her spelling and grammar are good in the first place.**

* * *

Intro, by Stormi: I'm gonna be making this up off the top of my head as i go. It'll be a half-alternate universe of One Piece, meaning it'll be canon up until a certain point, then any future episodes from the point the story begins at will be altered depending on the changes I make...it may sound confusing but it'll make sense as I go. Also there will be a character representing the two of us in it, one each. You'll be able to tell who they are quickly, trust me x3

The story will be very random and hilarious on many levels if I feel like making it that way. Consider this a present to prepare you for hell- I mean school whenever it starts for you. Mine starts Monday x3 though really I'm just doing this cuz I'm bored and feel like it ouo

* * *

"LAND HOOO" Usopp yelled as loud as he could from his place on the whatcha-ma-call-it where Zoro normally keeps "look-out" at night. He hurried down, looking for Nami so he could be sure of a safe docking for their ship. He wondered if it would even be safe to dock anywhere considering they were now at war with every known island looked over by the government ever since Luffy and the rest of the crew attacked that island with the floating courthouse...What was it called? Whatever. Not what the ship's sharpshooter was worried about at the moment.

The captain on the other hand, let out several excited cries of "ooh" and "ah". He leaped up from his "special seat" at the front of their new ship(after losing the Going Merry, unfortunately) and raced over to the cook, Sanji, who quickly leaped up in alarm. The ship's chef wasn't exactly fond of the collisions that normally happened whenever Luffy ran towards...Well anything.

"SANJIIII! Can I get some MEAT before we get off?" Luffy asked hungrily, practically drooling on Sanji's shoe as he eyed the kitchen entrance. Though Luffy had only eaten a large portion of food not long ago, the idiot's stomach seemed bottomless when it came to meat.

Much like that marimo-head's addiction to drinking whenever possible...Thought Sanji reluctantly had to admit that he smoked just as much, if not more.

"Oi, Chopper," Sanji called as he glanced back at the doctor who was passing by just in time. "You wouldn't happen to have some kind of medicine that numbed a moron's stomach so he didn't eat so much, would you?" He asked, barely joking. Chopper blinked and looked away. "Even if I did it'd be dangerous to a normal person, though probably wouldn't affect Luffy at all" he replied with a small giggle, walking off.

"Luffy! Do something useful and help Zoro tie the sails!" Nami barked, standing by the front of the ship to get a better view. _"Over there looks pretty quiet...Maybe we can hide the ship there and I can shop for some supplies without drawing too much attention..."_ she thought. Being the navigator, and probably the smartest one there aside from Robin, the archaeologists, Nami had to figure these things out to keep her shitty yet reliable captain from getting into trouble...Unfortunately he'd probably get bored staying on the boat and try to 'explore' instead. In other words, cause trouble for the whole crew in which they'd have to help him out of again.

Robin herself was reading as usual by the bedroom door, wondering what crazy things the crew would be getting into today. The thought made her laugh quietly to herself. Zoro looked over, over-hearing. "Hey! What's so funny?" He snapped, figuring she was laughing the poor job he was doing to raise the sails. Some times he swore that women was out to throw him in the ocean if he messed up even once.

As soon as they docked the ship, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper all lunged at Luffy, anticipating his leap for freedom. They pinned him down, leaving him grumbling under them. "No fair! Nami gets to look around!" He complained, not really bothering to struggle since they'd just yell at him more. Plus he didn't feel like getting up if he wasn't allowed to go.

"Bastard...You're one of the most wanted men in the Grand Line right now! Use your head for once, if you can find it." Sanji growled, pushing his face against the wood. Luffy mumbled something inaudible against the wood. Blinking, the cook let his face up. The captain's face looked to be in pain for some reason. Had he hit him that har-

"SANJIIII! YOU GAVE ME A SPLINTER!" Luffy exclaimed, suddenly puffin out his body in a balloon-shape in order to push his crewmates off of his back. Sitting up, cross-legged, the captain put his hat back correctly on his head and yanked a small chip of wood out from where it was wedged in the skin of his forehead. A drip of blood showed in place of where the splinter was before he removed it, obviously having gone a little deep down in his skin. Suddenly Luffy spun around, grabbed Sanji, and threw him overboard. "That wasn't very niceeee!" He howled as he tossed the chef like a wet paper towel.

Robin was laughing from her spot at the small table she had set up outside, a friendly smile on her face. Nami on the other hand, held her head in the palm of her hand and let out a groan. "Everyone except me and Chopper stays onboard, okay?" She snapped, looking to see if anyone was listening. Sanji was kicking Luffy several times in the face after climbing back onboard, who was repeatedly apologizing to the pissed cook. Zoro was busting out laughing nearby, while Usopp and Chopper hid behind some boxes nearby, Chopper of course hiding the wrong way again. "Yes ma'am." They said in unison, saluting the navigator.

"That means you're coming with me!" Nami ordered, glaring at the reindeer. She walked towards the captain and the cook, bonking both of their heads together. "...And you two better not cause any trouble!" She snapped. Sanji of course instantly got into position on his knees, clasping his hands against his face and looking up at Nami was awe-struck eyes. "Ayeee Nami-swaan~!"

Nami rolled her eyes and looked at Zoro, who was already asleep again. _"I shouldn't have to worry about him...He'll just sleep the while time as long as Sanji doesn't pick a fight with him."_

Both she and Chopper - he was in his regular reindeer-form so he didn't look like a monster - made their way down off the ship and paused to glance up at the others. Luffy appeared looking over the side, waving. "Pick up some meat, Nami!" He called, almost immediately muffled by Sanji's hand and dragged backwards. "Idiot! We're trying to hide the ship, remember?"

* * *

Nami sighed in relief as they reached the town. Perhaps no one would recognize them yet. Suddenly she heard a scream behind her, and she spun around in a panic. But no one was watching them. In fact, apparently there was some other pirates here, trying to rob a women's store. Before them was a bearded man who looked half-drunk and heavily equipped with bright armor. He has at least 30 nakama behind him, all with sharp swords or loaded guns. One even had a bazooka.

"What do you expect, NICE pirates here in the Grand Line?" The man laughed, snatching a jug of sake from her hands. "You picked a rough place to live. Why don't you idiots try to stop us when we actually dock here, in plain sight? You scared?"

The lady backed up a few steps, yanking a bell from her pocket. It was a small, silver, round bell with an odd wing-shaped marking on one side. On the other side, there was a paw-shaped marking. Looking around, Nami noticed that every citizen seemed to have the same bell.

The lady wrung the bell, it's pretty tone echoing slightly through the air. The pirate looked at her in confusion.

Suddenly, the man's chest was sliced open from a seemingly-invisible force, blood spattering all over the ground. The bearded pirate dropped dead to the pavement, stiff as a straw. Nami gasped, Chopper letting out a quiet yelp beside her. The wind seemed to have picked up a little. Had the WIND slices him open that badly?

Suddenly the shadow of a nearby tree blowing in the surprising wind grew bigger and seemed to jump out of the ground at light-speed, killing all of the pirate's nakama with what seemed to be yet another invisible force, though it was obvious by the way the shadow loomed towards them so suddenly that some how the simple shadows had killed them all...

Whatever force this was, it was deadly. What was going on?

There was two howls simultaneously going off from the roof of the lady's shop. Nami looked up to spot two well-muscled, powerful looking wolves. One was pitch-black with one red and one purple eye, the other was a pure-white with one green and one blue eye. The white wolf had two odd wing-shaped clips that were being worn just behind her ears. The black wolf had two hair-pieces on her fur behind her ears as well, though they weren't wings...they were what seemed to be devil-horns, though upon closer inspection looked more like black-bear claws((they curve inward at the tips)). Both wolves wore a scarf around their necks, the white wolf's was a dark grey(almost black) and the black wolf's was a silver(almost white). Something about them made Nami shiver with fear. Chopper however, seemed curious and a little confused about something, his nose twitching in wonder. Did he smell something..?

The two wolves hopped down, looking around to make sure there were no other enemies, before padding gingerly up to the lady who was nearly robbed of her entire store's stock. The lady didn't run in fear, nor scream at the approaching creatures, but to Nami's disbelief she smiled at them. The shop-owner even pet them, causing them to wag their tails happily. "Thanks again you two! Could you please clean up though..? I'm a little scarred in the memories from that terrifying experience. It may sound rude but I'm afraid I'm getting older and walking out to see all those bodies may just give me a heart-attack..." She asked, looking sincere.

Nami leaned over to whisper to Chopper, In case he knew something. "She talks to them like they're human...or even family." She murmured, unsure of what to make of the situation. Chopper on the other hand seemed a little lost in thought.

"Strange...There's a strong human-scent coming off them, though they are obviously wolves. The clothing on them is barely affecting their natural scent, so that's why it's confusing..." The doctor mused half to himself. Nami's eyes widened In surprise. "M-Maybe they were trained?" She squeaked.

"Unlikely. They seem too free-spirited. Also I can't hear any wolf-talk from them. Just a lot of human-speech I'm assuming is coming from everyone around them. You noticed how everyone seems to like them rather than fear them, right?" Chopper asked, looking at Nami. Fear shone brightly in his eyes. "What if they found out-" he cut off as some one walked up to them, looking even more puzzled than they were.

"Pardon me, but are you new here? You two seem very scared. People are noticing your shivering." The villager asked, studying the two.

Nami blinked in surprise, looking around. The man was right: people were staring at them with puzzled looks in their faces. Perhaps this was normal? Even if it was, that just made matters even worse. If anyone found out they were pirates...

"Miss?" The man pressed, obviously looking for an answer. Nami turned to him, forcing a smile an tried to relax. "Uh, yes. Sorry we're just not used to this kind of thing. I mean I know it's the grand line and all but..." She trailed off, looking back in the direction of the wolves. But they were gone. Suddenly she felt Chopper pressing against her, shivering. Nami turned slowly around to see the two animals standing right at their side, the black one sniffing at the medicine bag on Chopper's back.

"Back off!" Chopper whimpered, raising a hoof threateningly. The wolf obediently took a step back, then looked at Nami. The white wolf was already studying the navigator, padding forward and sniffing the air around them. Suddenly they both backed up. Nami looked to Chopper, a little fearful. Did they know they were-

"Pirates." The voice caused Nami to look back towards the wolves, wondering who had said that. She watched the animals, wondering if they would attack. No one reacted though. "Who...who said that?" Chopper called out nervously.

"Me." Nami covered her mouth, a chill going down her spine. Did that white wolf-or THING, considering what it could do-just talk to her?! The black wolf lolled its tongue out, a bored expression on its face. Nami gulped. Chopper let out a small growl that was more squeaky and frightened rather than threatening.

This caused both wolves to start...Laughing. "Funny reindeer! He has a blue nose and talks like us?" The black one yipped happily. The white one wagged its tail excitedly. "They are definitely pirates! I smell the sea and all kinds of stuff on them! Even some gold!" She yelped.

Nami backed up a step. _"They can smell gold..?"_ she pushed the thought away, realizing it was ridiculous in their current situation. "Are...A-Are you going to kill us?! Please we only came for sup-"

"Supplies?" The white one giggled. "That's what they all say. Most are lying. Some are not." It barked. Nami took another step back. Chopper stood behind her, scared. The black wolf stepped forward. "We won't kill you...yet. There's no reason to, is there?" It barked, though seemed to want an answer. "Is there?"

Nami shook her head quickly. "No no...We're telling the truth. We'll be gone by the day after tomorrow!" She explained quickly.

The black wolf shook its fur. "Chill. We only hurt people who do bad things and if some one rings the bell." It sighed, stretching.

The white wolf nudged its companion with its shoulder. "We should probably go. We've stayed longer than necessary." It said, leaping upwards. Suddenly the white wolf seemed to disappear in the air, a wind gusting through the area before settling quickly. The black wolf blinked, looking at Nami and Chopper. "You better be as friendly as you act." It growled suddenly. Its shadow began to expand, and the wolf seemed to sink into the ground fast. The shadow darted away, disappearing among the other shadows.

Nami gently bumped Chopper with her knee to get his attention. "Let's go." She whispered, turning casually around and walking off. The villagers had already dispersed and gone along their normal business as if nothing happened.

* * *

Zoro snored rather loudly, in one of his little naps. Sanji walked calmly out of the kitchen. He looked up, cigar dropping out of his mouth in shock. He glanced around, scanning the boat. He glared forward at nothing, grinding his teeth together. _"That bastard..."_ he thought, racing forward and putting a foot against Zoro's face. "Wake up ya shitty swordsman." He growled. Zoro suddenly grabbed a katana and hit Sanji's leg off of him with the back of his sword. Sanji intercepted the swipe with the sole of his shoe.

"Oi. It's not nice to disturb someone sleeping." Zoro huffed.

"Back off marimo...have you seen Luffy?" He added, stepping out of the sword's range and moving his foot. Zoro sheathed his sword. "I thought you were watching him?" He snapped in reply. The tap of footsteps trying to sneak by quietly sounded just behind the boxes in the corner. Usopp was tiptoeing towards the bedroom. Before he reached the door, the cook and swordsman both leaped to their feet.

"USOPP!"

Usopp screamed and ran into the room, slamming the door behind him. "I CAN'T FIND HIM EITHER!" He yelled outside, obviously not wanting to be caught in their wrath.

Sanji slowly opened the door, looking for Usopp. "Where'd he go...?" He muttered, looking around. Usopp was crouching down, hiding behind a barrel. Footsteps made the floor creak and got progressively louder as Sanji approached him. Curling even tighter into a ball, Usopp pleaded he wouldn't be found.

"Oi."

Usopp let out a yowl, but was silenced as Sanji stuffed his mouth with a rag. "Quiet down...You'll disturb miss Robin in the next room." He sighed, dragging Usopp outside by the foot.

Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro stood in the middle of the ship. Zoro stretched. "Obviously it wasn't my responsibility to watch the captain." He yawned. Sanji shot a glare at him, baring his teeth like a growling dog. "IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE SO DAMN IRRESPONSIBLE!" The cook snapped. "Anyways, I was watching him for a while then went into the kitchen to get the lovely Robin a drink...She seemed so thirsty, in her room alone just reading the whole time."

"How does that look thirsty?" Zoro muttered, glaring back at Sanji, who ignored him.

Usopp fiddled with his fingers nervously. "I-I don't know where he could have gone...We got to find him though." He huffed, forcing a brave face. "A-Ah yes, the great master-mind plan, Operation Captain Usopp Scavenger Hunt!" He announced, nodding in his own approval. Sanji looked at him, confused. "So how does this work?" He asked half-heartedly, not expecting a legit answer from some one like Usopp.

The sharp-shooter grinned. "Everyone goes and searches the town for our captain in pairs! Though now that I think about it, one of us will have to stay here and guard the-"

"You're coming too." Zoro huffed before he could finish. Sanji clapped his hands together, holding them by his shoulder and tilting his head with a big smile on his face, eyes love-struck. "I volunteer to go with Robin-chwannn~!" He sang, raising his hand.

Robin stepped out of the room, a book under her arm. "What's going on..?" She asked calmly, looking slowly around the boat. "It seems our captain is missing from the crew."

Sanji instantly rushed up to her, getting on his knee and bowing his head. "The idiot ran off when we weren't watching...But I'll take full blame for you, Robin-chan~!" He offered, looking up at her with that same stupid look in his eyes he got when he spotted any pretty girl.

* * *

"Oooh! So much MEAT!"

Luffy stared at all the chicken, beaf, and pork laid out in front of him on the shop's stand, mouth agape and filling slowly with drool. The man running the store smiled at him, nodding happily. "That's right, good sir! Would you like to buy some?" One of his hands was behind him, holding onto the bell with the markings just in case. He recognized Straw Hat as soon as he approached. Who wouldn't? This man was an enemy to all by government law.

Luffy nodded eagerly, reaching in his pockets for some money. Not knowing this, the man flinched, and was about to ring the bell when Luffy held out the cash. He blinked, surprised. Luffy grinned happily. "Is this enough for two of everything?" He asked. The man's eyes widened. "Two of...Yes it is, but who are you feeding?! You're whole crew?" He blurted out. Luffy blinked, looking at him with a confused look.

"No. Just me."

The man stared, mouth agape a moment before nervously taking the money and eyeing it a moment, making sure it wasn't fake. It was legit. With a gulp, the man forced a nervous smile and packed all of the requested meat into two large paper bags and handed them to Luffy, who took them and promptly thanks the man with a dip of his head. "Thanks meat-ossan!" He laughed, running off.

With a gulp, the man forced a nervous smile and packed all of the requested meat into two large paper bags and handed them to Luffy, who took them and promptly thanked the man with a dip of his head. "Thanks meat-ossan!"

* * *

Nami raced around the corner, Chopper keeping up beside her. "What's wrong, Nami?" He asked, glancing up at her as they ran. Nami rounded another corner before looking back at her blue-nosed friend. "We're in a town with extremely dangerous...THINGS on it who will kill any pirate who dares break the law, by mistake or not." She explained quickly, exaggerating a little. Sure they didn't SAY that if it was a mistake they'd let them off, but she doubted it considering they seemed a little harsher than other opponents they faced. Then again, they met them after a fight, so maybe she was misinterpreting... _"No,"_ she thought, shaking her head._ "it doesn't matter. If Luffy messes up even a little..."_ she shivered, wondering if everyone was holding up at the ship. As soon as they got these supplies on the ship, they'd stay there until the log set. Nami was terrified and would stay that way for as long as they stayed here.

Suddenly as they rounded a corner, the navigator found herself accidentally slamming into some one who was passing around the corner as well.

"OW!" Nami yelped, letting out an annoyed moan. "Hey, watch it-" she looked up to see a young girl about her age, if not a little older with long, sleek white hair. She had two wing-shaped hair pieces and wore a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. She wore a ice blue tank top with a small white half vest over it. The girl wore black shorts and some black boots to go with them. Around her waist was a black soft belt without a buckle, perhaps a simple cloth tied around. The glasses were dark and made it impossible to see her eyes underneath.

Nami gasped, looking up at the girl. She seemed so much like that wolf...Was she a fan? A little too hardcore for her taste, but the red-head wondered if there was more to her appearance. She turned to Chopper, who was wide-eyes and shivering for some reason, nose twitching.

The girl took off her glasses, eyes shut so their color was hidden from Nami and Chopper. She rubbed them then calmly put them back on, not once revealing her eyes. "Sorry..." She said in a slightly awkward-sounding voice, like Luffy did when he was trying to do a Sanji impression, therefor once again pissing off the cook but making everyone else laugh. Nami raised a brow. "A-are you okay? Did I damage your throat...?" She asked, unsure.

The girl shook her head quickly. "No no, see I have a-" she coughed. "..a cold, is all." She said, rubbing her head. "Though you did bump my head..."

"I'm very sorry. I was in a rush, is all!" Nami explained with a nervous smile. Who was this strange character? She got to her feet, looking at the girl and holding out a hand to shake. "I'm Nami, what's-"

"I know." Nami blinked in surprise, utterly confused. The girl seemed surprised to, putting a hand behind her head in an embarrassed gesture. "O-oh...I mean nice to meet you! I'm Rosie. I don't know if you could tell, but I'm a big fan of our island's guardians, much like everyone else. Me and my best friend are sort of their 'cheer-leaders' I guess!" The strange girl said, introducing herself with a polite half-bow.

Nami tilted her head, a puzzled look on her face again. "I...I noticed. I was actually a little surprised at first, to tell the truth." She giggled. "Nice to meet you too!"

The girl pushed her glasses tighter on her face, as if they had loosened slightly...Or if she was simply nervous. "We'll I have to go..." Rosie said, dismissing herself and spinning around fast. Nami grabbed her arm in panic, still wanting to ask something. "Wait-"

The girl suddenly swung around instinctively in reply to Nami's contact, flashing out a surprising swipe of wind. Nami squeaked in alarm, reeling back as the wind cut into her skin, leaving a minor gash on her arm. Rosie gasped and quickly backed away. Nami crouched down to Chopper, and as soon as they looked away for even that short moment, when they turned back the girl was gone.

Nami blinked, shocked. She looked at Chopper. "Was that..." Chopper nodded. "Same scent. Same appearance. She was faking that voice, obviously and I couldn't smell a cold on her." He murmured, looking scared out of his mind. "I knew...I knew I smelled human on them at the square! I knew something was off!" The doctor looked at Nami, who nodded.

"Let's go. My wound isn't that bad. We have to get out of here, now!"

* * *

Zoro sliced the fence in front of him, sheathing his swords soon after. Robin looked at him with her regular, distinct calm look. "Mr. Swordsman, are you sure you should be touching property?" She asked coolly. Zoro didn't look at her. Sure, Usopp had a point in pairing him up with Robin, but he still didnt really like her company. Not ever since that little betrayal she did to the crew, even if she did pay her dues after words and became a "true, loyal nakama" of Luffy and the others.

"It was in my way." Zoro answered simply, glancing around for any sign of their captain.

Robin showed no reaction to that comment, but instead walked forward as this was normal of Zoro. "Why don't we look in the meat section next in the shopping district? It's just that way." She suggested, pointing in the direction that smelled faintly of far-away meats and other food.

Zoro frowned. "Oi, why are you leading?" He grumbled.

Robin didn't look at him. "You'd get lost." She replied, putting it bluntly.

Zoro's frown depended, but he followed her as she moved on anyways.

* * *

Sanji walked with a slight hunch, cigar hanging loosely from his mouth. He looked grumpy. Usopp was tagging along beside him, looking from side to side intently, narrowing his eyes and watching everything that moved for at least 3 seconds each as they passed. They were going through the shopping district right now, though Luffy was no where to be seen.

They turned a corner, coming to a dead-end. A small alley-way lay before them, a few bits of trash or boxes full of unknown contents littering its area.

Sanji glanced up in surprise as he thought he saw something move in the shadows.

Was that snow or maybe some white cotton blowing off the walls at the end in the shadows?

Sanji paused, looking closely into the shadows. "Oi, Usopp, stay alert. Some one's here...probably a street-dweller." He warned, glancing around. Usopp's eyes widened and he quickly fiddled for his slingshot in his man-purse.

Suddenly a girl with bright-white shades and long, black hair popped out from above in front of Sanji's face. "Street-dweller? That's not very nice!" She snapped, suddenly disappearing. Sanji blinked in shock, jumping backwards and looking up. What was she hanging from? There was nothing but air above them, and the girl was no where to be seen. He couldn't get a good look at her.

"Er, sorry about that?" Sanji called out, confused. "Who are you? WHERE are you..?"

"That's what I should be asking you!" The girl hopped out from behind a box. "But I don't feel like it."

The girl was dressed in a blood red tank top with a small black vest over half of it. She wore white shorts and boots to go with it, along with a white, soft material tied neatly around her forehead like a bandana, the extra length of it flowing out behind her. She wore sunglasses with white shades that were so bright you couldn't see her eyes underneath. Lastly, she had odd, bear-claw-shaped horns on her head, like a headband accessory. She spoke confidently, not bothering to try and cover up her voice.

Sanji stared at her a moment, his shocked look slowly forming a grin, eyes shining with his familiar awe. He fell to his knees, gently picking up one of the girl's hands in his own and bowing his head. "Apologies, my beautiful angel! Though you should see me as your prince to steal you away to the magic you only dream about!" He cooed in his regular, flirtatious, mature voice. "But to be humble, I am Sanji. May I ask the name of such-" Suddenly the girl yanked her hand away, smacking Sanji in the process. He fell on the ground, rubbing his cheek. _"rejected, as always."_ He thought mournfully.

"What the hell." The girl mumbled, rolling her eyes. Whoever this guy was, he was flattering and kinda hot, but she wasn't interested in someone so weird and straight-forward, not to mention she was younger than him by about two years, maybe three. "Name's Stormi. Who's the long-nose freak?" She asked, pointing at Usopp who quickly turned to her and raised a hand. "Oi." He huffed, showing he was slightly offended. "I'm Usopp. Don't slap me...Please." He added, backing up a step.

Stormi raised an eyebrow. "You're not flirting with me out of random so I don't think I have to just yet." She replied simply, turning away. "Now what are you two doing here? You're pirates. You're with that ginger and blue-nose reindeer, right?" She asked, looking at them over her shoulder.

Sanji raised his head. _"She means Chopper and Nami..."_ he thought. "Yes we are with them...Have you seen a guy with a straw hat around here?" He asked, figuring she seemed calm enough about her situation to be casual about this.

"So Straw Hat's here too..." Stormi sighed. "Haven't seen him. But you better find him and go. You mess up once on this island and you are sentenced to death. We know who you are." She growled suddenly.

Sanji clenched his teeth together. "Are you...a marine?!" He asked, getting to his feet. The girl shook her head, however. "Nope..." She turned to them, a confident grin on her face.

"I'm a guardian here."

Now Usopp raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why would you tell us that...oh great one." He bowed, actually scared at the moment.

Stormi shrugged. "Yolo am I right?"

Sanji blinked. "What?"

"Nothing :3"

Sanji was about to go into one of his flirty 'swings' when he remembered the very recent sting to his cheek he had received.

Brushing off his suit, he looked at Stormi with a rather puzzled look. "What do you mean by 'Guardian'? You're just hanging out alone in this alleyway." He asked, curious as to why such a beautiful young female was in such an unfitting place...Alone...Without him by her side- He brushed his cheek with his hand and winced. It still stung.

Stormi giggled. "I ate the Inu Inu Fruit, a Zoan-type devil fruit. But I'm one of the few who can go deeper into form with it. I can look just like a wolf!" She explained cheerily, as if it were normal.

Usopp gasped, cowering behind Sanji. "W-what do you mean? Deeper into form..? Exactly like a wolf..."

The girl flipped her hair out of the way, as being upside down earlier had gotten a part of it in her face. She removed her glasses and smiled playfully. "I become a visibly normal wolf, but of course since this is a devil fruit ability, my skills as a wolf are enhanced. Some people in this world have special links with certain devil fruits. It's extremely rare, and you never know which devil fruit is linked to you anyways, let alone if you actually have a special link. You only really get a one-shot guess anyways...Well, unless you get it right the first time." Stormi explained. She knew the Straw Hat had several devil fruit users, so telling them all this didn't really matter to her. Not to mention she could just kill them anyways if they caused trouble...

Sanji was growing more curious about the girl's abilities as she talked. Special links? That made him think of his own crew-mates. All of them seemed to do more than simply use the regular skill they obtained from the fruits, but he had assumed they were just tactics they thought up for using their power to their strongest points. Luffy especially, considering he seemed to have some kind of Satura or whatever that was called that the CP9 had...Somewhat, anyways.

Usopp sat down on a box nearby. He looked deep in thought. "The first time, you say? Well..." He leaped to his feet. "That's not possible, girl! People have been know to disintegrate after eating two fruits!"

Stormi walked up to him, causing Usopp to lean backwards in fear. "Sure it is. Unless you have a special link and find your perfect devil fruit. I'll explain..."

* * *

Nami paused, shaking at the irregular silence that came from their ship. Yet she called out despite knowing they weren't there. "Zoro! Sanji!" No answer. "Robin! Usopp?" Still nothing. Chopper was sniffing the area. "Their scents have led off the boat, Luffy's being the oldest." He reported. The reindeer flattened his ears, looking disappointed. "But they are kinda in many directions for some reason. I can't directly track them. Also, Luffy's scent is the oldest, and at the far side of the boat..."

Nami clenched her fists, shaking in frustration. "So...Our oh-so-wonderful captain snuck off, so the others went to find him..." Her eye glared forward at nothing. "THAT BAKA-BRAIN!"

* * *

Stuffing down all of the meat rather fast, he gently pulled the bones from his mouth and tossed them in a bush. A nearby dog happily ran over and grabbed a bone, gnawing on it. It barked a 'thank-you' to Luffy.

Luffy grinned and waved at the dog, then walked on. He looked around curiously at the shops he was passing. Why was everyone staring at him...? OH. That's right...He had a HUGE bounty after kicking those CP9 guys' asses. He giggled at the thought. That's what they get for trying to kill Robin. No one touches his nakama and gets away with it...Not without a serious ass-kicking!

Suddenly he smelled more meat...Coming from an alleyway? Who would put meat back there? Then he realized it was probably storage! Deciding that was the ultimate answer, no questions asked, he walked towards it, wondering if the meat's owner was around... He was surprised to walk in on Sanji, Usopp, and some random girl chatting with each other. Maybe they made a new friend who might want to join them?! Luffy grinned, waving. "Heyyy Sanji! What's up, Usopp?" He greeted, as cheerful as ever with that funny grin on his face. Sanji whipped around in surprise. "L-Luffy! Don't surprise me, idiot!" He snapped, giving the captain a warning-'bop' on the head with his shoe's heel. Luffy bowed his head. "Sorry." Usopp smiled though. "Ah, Luffy! We were looking for you..." Suddenly he leaped up and yelled at his captain. "DIDNT NAMI SAY WE HAD TO STAY ON THE SHIP?! YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT FOR A SHORT WHILE?" Sanji's foot met with the sharp-shooter's face. "Calm down. He's here now so we can leave." He grunted. Luffy on the other hand, looked disappointed. "Heuh..? What? We just got here thoughhh!" He whined, frowning.

Stormi raised an eyebrow, confused by the whole situation. She figured the captain would be a little more intimidating, let alone respected more by his underlings. But they didn't seem like his underlings at all in the first place. Was this really Straw Hat Luffy? Luffy glanced up to look at her in confusion. "Oi, are you a friend of Sanji and Usopp?" He asked, smiling as If she had already told him "yes". But she shook her head. "I wouldn't call us friends. We just met, and we're quite opposite in "career-choice" you may say." Luffy tipped his head. "Caree...What?" He mumbled, utterly confused. "So does that mean you're an enemy? It doesn't look like it..." Sanji delivered another blow to the captain's head. "OF COURSE SHE'S NOT!" He snapped, leaping to Stormi's feet once again, obviously forgetting about the past result. "Why would I want to be enemies with such a cute young lady? Such elegance is similar to a queen's-" Stormi punched his head, a rougher warning this time than the previous slap. Sanji fell back with a 'thud', lying there with a defeated look on his face. Luffy frowned. "Queen? Like a Pirate Queen? Sorry, but that won't happen, cuz I'm going to be the Pirate King!" He announced, grinning confidently. Stormi rolled her eyes. "You're all idiots. I would never become a pirate...Do you know how many I've killed In the past with my partner? Those who terrorize this town, pirate or not, are either chased off or killed on the spot. We run a strict guard here, the two of us." She huffed, glaring at them. "So don't cause trouble." Luffy laughed quietly out of nowhere. "So...Does that mean you're a marine? Because if you are-"

"I am NOT a marine, damn it!" She snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you three?" "But you only told me once-" "WHATEVER." Usopp crossed his arms behind his head. "Guys, we should probably head back to the boat now..." He suggested quietly from his side of all the tension that suddenly built up between the captain and the wolf-girl. Luffy ignored him. "I'm not ready to leave yet. Besides, the log has to set, right? I want to check out all the meat stands!" He said, happy once again, a stupid smile on his face. Stormi sighed, calming down. "You really are stupid. It's a little entertaining though. Have any of you met my partner? She tends to hide her identity." She asked. Sanji stood up, shaking his head. "No. But who is he? You keep mentioning this partner of yours..." For a moment he cringed. "Is he perhaps...Your boyfriend?!" With that, the cook dropped to his knees, looking distraught. Dramatic as always. Stormi blinked. "It's a girl. She's my best friend." She corrected simply. Luffy threw his fist in the air. "Yosh! Let's go get some MEAT!" He declared out of random. Both Usopp and Sanji landed a blow on him each. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ANYONE?!" "Sorry."

They all three looked up in faint surprise to see Stormi giggling at them. "You guys are interesting...Can I accompany you while you're going around town for a bit? Plus I'll be making sure you stay out of trouble." She said. Luffy smiled. "Yosh! A new crew-member!" "She's not joining, idiot." "Oh. YOSH! We have a shadow~!" "Close enough..."

* * *

"We've searched one half of the town. Perhaps we should head back in case they found him." Robin suggested calmly. Zoro let out a grunt, looking around. "I guess you're right. Well, let's head back..." He said, letting out a yawn. But as they turned to leave, they were confronted with several townsfolk. "I knew it was them! That Zoro swordsman cut up all my supplies! I'm ruined!" One of them wailed. "That's Nico Robin! She's his nakama! She probably had a hand in it too!" Some one else added. "Some one ring the bell!" "The guardians will chase them off!" "Get off our island, pirates!" Zoro blinked, faintly confused. "Oi...Looks like they don't like my navigating either." He muttered, frowning. Robin sighed. "I hear some of them talk about summoning some sort of guardians...We may have trouble." She commented. Zoro took out his swords. "No problem. We'll find Luffy and get out of here." "Oi! He's gotten out his katana!" "He's gonna slice us!" "RING THE BELL!" The sound of a gentle bell echoed through the area.

* * *

**Yeah...R&R**


	2. I slight turn?

Rosie glanced up, listening to the pretty tune of the Summoning Bell. "Well...time to go I guess." She sighed, getting to her feet. She has been resting in a meadow that hardly anyone knew about. Her skin and clothes glowed, her body morphing into wolf-form. She sprang silently away, riding the wind towards the echo.

* * *

Stormi looked up, a serious expression replacing her happy one. "The bell..." Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp turned around, confused. But the girl was gone. "Huh? Where'd she go?" Luffy asked. Usopp shrugged. Sanji was, however, watching the movement of the tree's shadows as they swayed in the wind. His eyes widened in surprise as one shadow seemed to dispatch from the others and flow away, like a ghost on the ground. Now he knew what she meant about being able to handle two devil fruits...

* * *

Nami's mouth fell open, eyes shocked with fear. She didn't move, stunned by the bell sounding. One of her nakama must have done something...Now they might be killed! Chopper cowered by her leg, glancing around. "Luffy...Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Usopp..!" He whimpered.

* * *

The howls of two wolves echoed over the island, and the whole crew, despite not all being together in the same places, looked up in wonder. Suddenly, Zoro felt himself thrown back by a wind, slamming into a wall with a harsh THUMP. Blood dribbled from his mouth, down to his chin. He got up quickly, putting a sword in his mouth and grasping the other two in his hands. A white wolf appeared suddenly in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere. The breeze settled. Robin was about to defend her comrade when a shadow flowed under her, and before she could react, a sharp pain entered her arms as two spikes made out of seemingly simple shadow jabbed into each of them. They held her in painful place as a black wolf seemed to attack from underneath her, coming out of the ground itself. No, coming out of the shadow... It kicked her backwards, causing her arms to be slid off the spikes in luck rather than being potentially ripped off. Mercy or accident, she was still hurt.

Zoro panted, glaring at the white wolf. He felt like a hammer weighing a few tons had just slammed into him...But it had been simple air. What were these things...?!

* * *

Nami and Chopper raced towards where everyone was gathering. She heard some one shout "Get that swordsman!" And she instantly knew Zoro was here. Of course, him of all people...Well, maybe besides Luffy. That'd be a scary fight... What was she thinking?! She had to stop them before her crew-mates were killed!

* * *

Nami and Chopper raced towards where everyone was gathering. She heard some one shout "Get that swordsman!" And she instantly knew Zoro was here. Of course, him of all people...Well, maybe besides Luffy. That'd be a scary fight... What was she thinking?! She had to stop them before her crew-mates were killed!

* * *

Zoro felt the breath be knocked out of him as he was slammed into the ground. He heard a sickening snap in his chest, and blood flashed out of both new wounds and his mouth. He couldn't even get close to the thing...Damn dog-thing! Robin's own breath caught in her throat as the shadows slammed her into the ground and the wolf appeared, biting hard into her shoulder. She tried to attack it but it disappeared into darkness and reappeared to place another harsh gash. Why didn't they just end it...?! These things were PLAYING with them! Their movements seemed effortless, and for a moment both of Luffy's nakama wondered if these were truly the guardians.

"OI! GET YOUR TEETH OFF MY NAKAMA!" Oddly, the striking pain Zoro expected didn't come. That voice...

Rosie yelped as a punch sent her flying into a wall and through it, blood spurting out of her mouth. She coughed, struggling to her paws to see their attacker toss an unsuspecting Stormi off of Robin.

"L...Luffy?..!" The familiar voice caused the Straw Hat pirate to turn around in wonder. "Huh? Oh you're ba-" suddenly Stormi threw herself at him, pinning him and snarling in his face. Sanji raced forward, a kick flashing out of the air at shocking force. But before it could hit the attacker on his captain, he felt a slash suddenly cut harshly against his chest. He gasped, the air not coming as he fell, gasping. The white wolf hovered over him, growling a warning. "Back off." It snarled. Luffy looked at the wolf above him, confused. He looked completely surprised. "Stormi..? Watcha doin'?" He asked, suddenly putting on a grin. Stormi flattened her ears, rolling her eyes. Some how, he recognized her. Great. She put a paw on his chest threateningly. "I told you all to stay out of trouble..." She growled lowly. Rosie looked up in surprise. "Wha...You BEFRIENDED them?!" She gasped in disbelief.

Stormi narrowed her eyes at her comrade. "Of course not. I simply was watching them." She retorted. "Oi...What's going on? Luffy, do you know them?" Zoro asked, walking out from where he had been thrown last by Rosie. Sanji looked quickly back and forth. "Wha...YOU'RE Stormi's comrade?! And I almost kicked the lovely Stormi? FORGIVE ME, MY PRINCESS!" He pleaded, looking at Stormi in awe. Rosie's eye twitched in annoyance. "These guys...What did they even do?" She asked, turning to the townspeople. They looked surprised. "Er, the swordsman cut up all my supplies in one of the plaza-passes..." "Then he took out his swords and threatened us!"

"I DID NOT THREATEN ANYONE!" Zoro yelled. Rosie stepped off Sanji. "You all sound like little children!" She retorted, growling a warning at them. "We started protecting this town because it was once a brave, little country ruled by a man who risked his life to save us...Since we took up the position to guard you..." Everyone stared, shocked by her words. "...You all turned into lazy, timid, spoiled idiots who don't know how to defend yourselves!" Rosie snapped. Stormi stepped off Luffy, changing back into her human form. The crowd gasped, obviously not having seen them before as humans. She held out a hand without looking at Luffy, who looked shocked a moment before taking her hand and getting up. She huffed and walked to Rosie's side, glaring at the townspeople.

Rosie too, changed back Into human form. Oddly enough, they had all their clothes from earlier on still, though in their wolf forms they only had a scarf and head-pieces.

**Second chapter! The first and second were going to be together, but it was just soooo long. So I split it. In case you didn't know, I am Rosie and Stormi Le Wolfeh is Stormi.**

* * *

Sanji ran over and helped Robin up, and Usopp snuck over to lend Zoro a shoulder. He had been cowering behind a box, not wanting to get involved. Suddenly, Nami and Chopper appeared on the front of the group, letting out a scream. "NO ONE HURT ANYONE!" She paused, looking around. "...what?" She murmured, confused. Chopper turned back into his normal "tabuki" form and ran quickly to his nakama, in a frenzy as he got his medicine out quick. "Zoro! Robin! I need to help you first." He squeaked, gently tugging on Robin's hand as a gesture that he wanted her to sit down.

Rosie shook her head. "I think it's clear this town should go without us a while...We'll leave and come back within a year from now." She announced. Stormi gave no argument, simply agreeing with a nod. "I was starting to hate having to hide our identities anyways. Maybe we'll get our bounties back..." Everyone in the crowd gasped. Luffy's eyes widened and a grin slowly formed on his face. "I knew you had pirate in you!" He laughed. Stormi turned and stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah, we USED to be pirates...But we gave up on that long ago!" She giggled. "I think we might be rethinking it though-"

Rosie gave her a gentle bop on the head. "Don't be ridiculous...We can't become Pirates again! The government won't forgive us a second time." She huffed. But Stormi ignored her. "Hey Luffy, maybe we could hang out with you guys for a while~" Stormi yipped. Rosie face-palmed but smiled. "It could be fun...Being heroes isn't really out style." She laughed. Luffy threw his arms in the air. "YOSH! Welcome to the crew!" He laughed with them, overjoyed to have two new nakama. "This is so cool! We have WEREWOLVES on our ship!" Stormi busted out laughing. "Sureee." She agreed sarcastically, a playful look on her face. This would be fun. Rosie was also smiling. "Then it's decided!"

"We're the newest members of the Straw Hat Pirates!"

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but first was too long.**


	3. My Food!

The next day...

Sanji yawned, walking calmly into the kitchen. He put on his apron and turned around to face a struggling captain with a straw hat stuck in what seemed to be a giant mousetrap. The cook sighed. "Luffy, I told you...STAY OUT OF MY KITCHEN AT NIGHT!" He snapped, gently hiring the heel of his shoe against Luffy's head. Or at least, it was gentle compared to what he COULD do. He kicked the switch on the base of the trap, hidden in a little crevice so Luffy couldn't reach it while stuck in the trap. At least he was too stupid to stretch out his arm or something to get the switch. Clicking it caused the trap to flick open, releasing Luffy from the hold. Luffy got up.

"Woo..." He sighed. "My stomach likes to growl a lot. It kept me up." He said happily, punching his own stomach in a harmless, playful way. Sanji glared at him. "DID YOU HEAR ME AT ALL?! I'm fixing breakfast. Wake everyone else up." He snapped, going over to the counter. Luffy yawned, fixing his hat so it was properly propped on his head. "Yosh! Food!" He replied, as cheerful as ever. He quickly ran off the the room where the other men were sleeping. Robin would wake the girls.

Robin gently closed her book, placing it ever so softly on the shelf next to her. Oh how she loved her books...They were almost like her own children to her...If she ever had any, not that she planned to of course. Glancing over, Nami, Stormi, and Rosie were all fast asleep. Though she could hear the sound of feet running around the boat and figured Luffy was up. Perhaps she should wake them. Robin passed over to Nami's bed, gently nudging her. "Nami, I believe Sanji is preparing breakfast now." She said, moving onto the next bed. Stormi was fast asleep, but as soon as Robin's hand just barely brushed past her face by accident as she moved to give her a gentle tap on the shoulder, the newer crewmate's eyes shot open. She looked up and yawned at Robin, rubbing her forehead. "Oi, I'm sensitive around the face." She grumbled. Robin smiled in amusement. "Oh really?" "Yeah. I once bit some one's hand in my sleep because they poked my chin when I was sleeping."

"I'll remember that." Robin replied, giggling a little. She walked over to Rosie's bed to wake her up before she herself left to check on the others. "Rosie...Sanji will have breakfast ready soon." Robin repeated, giving her a small nudge in the side. Rosie just moaned quietly and didn't move. Robin put on a slightly confused face. "Rosie?" She pressed. Rosie moaned again, this time louder. Robin turned to see Stormi sitting up on her bed, fully dressed and ready for breakfast. "She really likes to sleep." She commented, looking at her lazy friend. Robin nodded in understanding. "I'll leave you to wake her then." She said, getting up and walking outside the room, Nami following. Stormi watched to make sure they left before frowning. "Rosieeee. Don't sleep in till midday again." She complained, putting her foot on Rosie's back and pushing her forward a little so that her hand hung off the bed. "Get up." Stormi huffed, giving her a small kick. Rosie growled and slowly got up, stretching. "Fineeee. Geeze." She groaned. Stormi laughed lightly, getting up to leave the room. "Meet us in the kitchen for breakfast. I wanna see what that fancy cook is making~" Stormi said, walking out of the room.

* * *

Rosie yawned again, getting out of bed and getting dressed. When she entered the kitchen, ready for the day, she was a little surprised to see that only Stormi, Nami, and Robin were in there, and of course Sanji was putting the final preparations on the food. "Where is everyone?" Rosie asked. Sanji turned and gave the girl a polite bow. "My beautiful snowdrop, the rambunctious group of hooligans have yet to arrive." He cooed. Rosie simply blinked. "What..?" She asked, puzzled by his odd choice of words. Stormi crossed her arms behind her head. "They aren't here yet." She explained, simplifying Sanji's answer. "Dunno what's keeping them. I could hear Luffy running around like an idiot just moments ago." She giggled at that last part. She always seemed to find it funny to be picking on others, though in this case she didn't mean any harm by it. Rosie shrugged and sat down next to her best friend at the table.

Nami glanced over, figuring she'd create a conversation. After all, she had a few questions for the two newest members. "So...How long have you two been 'guardians' at that island?" The navigator asked. Stormi didn't look to her, casually glancing around the room. This was her first day on board, after all. Unless you counted late last night when they slept in the room. Rosie decided to answer for her, since Stormi apparently had no intention of speaking about it. "Our whole lives, since we were little kids. Though back then, it was much more peaceful and people thought we were playing around. The island still had its own fighters back then anyways. But a few months just before our birthdays, a pirate came and overpowered the force. Stormi and I stepped in and fought them off." Rosie explained, smiling. "The townspeople were really surprised, you know!" Nami frowned, still confused. Was that smile on Rosie's face forced in the slightest...? Perhaps she was imagining it. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with the story she was telling.

"But...You decided to leave the island so easily, after you told us you'd never become a pirate. Not to mention you must have cared much for that island. Why'd you lea-" "Sanji-kun~!" Stormi interrupted, surprising Nami. Sanji whipped around, face love-struck as always. "Yesss? What is it, Stormi-chwan~?" He asked, running up to the table. Stormi smiled cutely. "May l be excused? I think I better go check outside to make sure the boys are getting ready." She asked in the most adorable voice she could muster. This greatly confused Rosie. Since when was Stormi flirty, let alone polite? Unlike her friend, Rosie hadn't yet figured out the benefits of pretending to flirt with the cook. Sanji clapped his hands together by his chin and dipped his head. "Of course, madam! Ah, Stormi-san is so lovely when she examples her hidden manners~!" Sanji purred, giving a little twirl, obviously a little overly-happy with how much Stormi was messing with his head. Speaking of Stormi, she was out the door as soon as Sanji turned away. Now Rosie had understood. She had been trying to stop Nami's questions a moment so she could leave without seeming awkward. After all, if she suddenly she left the room in the middle of the navigator's question... Rosie nodded in understanding. Stormi was never fond of talking about their past. But for good reason...Neither was Rosie, though she tried to explain SOME of it to lighten the suspicion. Nami, still looking a bit shocked, turned to Rosie once more. "Uh, y-yes...The boys are certainly taking their time. Though I was hoping I would get to hear both of your stories..." Nami said nervously. Rosie shrugged.

"They're basically the same." She answered bluntly. That seemed to shut the navigator up. It was made obvious that they were uninterested in chatting about their pasts. Robin, on the other hand, was sitting quietly this entire time, reading a book as she always liked to do while waiting patiently or simply on her free time. However, she looked up now. "I too, would like to hear both of your stories later on, if I may." Rosie narrowed her eyes. Was everyone suspicious? Sanji at least seemed too blinded to worry about- "A lovely story from the two lovely ladies would be wonderful for everyone to hear, don't you think?" Sanji suddenly spoke up. Rosie blinked in surprise, snapping her head around to see the cook standing beside her. _"Damn it..."_ she thought, cringing. _"they all want to know...I doubt Stormi will speak up, however._

* * *

Stormi hooked her arms on her sides, looking around. So they were simply outside this whole time... Zoro had fallen asleep again by the ship's mast, while Usopp was telling some random, unbelievable story to Chopper, who was listening with sparkling eyes. She always thought the little deer-doctor was adorable in his tanuki-like form that he was in most of the time. Where was Luffy? "OIII!" The familiar voice of the captain sounded behind Stormi. She whipped around to see Luffy standing on the back of the boat, looking out at the sea behind them. Well, the sea was all around them but... Luffy was looking at her, smiling. "Is breakfast done yet?" He asked, excited for food. Stormi face-palmed.

"We've been waiting on you all, moron..." She mumbled. Luffy's eyes widened. "OH! Okay!" He replied, hopping down and rushing over to Zoro. "Wake up, Zoro!" He yelled. Zoro growled, glaring up at his captain. "Oi, it's impolite to wake someone when-" "Sanji made breakfast!~" Luffy cut him off, running over to Usopp and Chopper, who had already heard from the obnoxious yelling. Chopper's eyes glowed. "Breakfast? Yay!" He yipped, skipping towards the kitchen. "I'm starving!" Usopp yelped, rushing after him, Luffy following close behind with his hands triumphantly thrown in the air. "YOSH!" Stormi frowned, looking over at Zoro, who had stood up and was taking his precious time walking over. "Zoro, we're gonna eat without you." She huffed. Zoro shrugged. "Go ahead." Rolling her eyes, Stormi followed the others into the kitchen and sat down in her spot.

"Got 'em." She said, grinning at Rosie, who laughed. Sanji brought over two nice-looking dishes, placing one in front of Nami and one in front of Robin. "I thank you, Stormi-san." He said in his normal, deeper voice he used when flirting. Stormi nodded in acknowledgement. The cook then went back to the counter and laid two more nice-looking plates down, one in front of Rosie and one in front of Stormi. Geeze, he was too soft on women. Though Rosie didn't mind since he was just trying to be polite, Stormi secretly rolled her eyes. She hated being spoiled. Luffy frowned and let out a groan.

"Sanji, how come we don't get as good-looking food as they do?" He whined. Sanji glared at him. "Because unlike them, you all don't have any manners! Especially that shitty swordsman! Where the hell is he?!" "Oh, so you did miss me?" Zoro smirked in mock-amusement. He sat down in his usual chair, an angry Sanji coming up beside him to lay a few harsh words down. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! You were simply taking decades to get in the kitchen, YOU LAZY MARIMO-HEAD!" "LOOK WHO'S TALKING, LOVE-COOK!" "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Their arguing continued as Luffy hungrily watched the girls begin to calmly eat their meals. He stood up suddenly, letting out an annoyed yell. "SANJI! WE'RE HUNGRY TOO!" Sanji and Zoro looked over and faint surprise. Zoro gave the cook one last glare before facing the table and going silent. Sanji rolled his eyes and passed by Luffy, over to the counter.

"You don't have to yell, idiot." He mumbled. Luffy, satisfied, sat back down, putting his head on the table. An impatient frown was still on his face. Stormi couldn't help but laugh a little, Rosie looking at her in a little confusion before giggling as well. Robin had paid no attention to the incident. Nami looked pissed off.

Sanji walked over, placing down the dishes for each crew member. His own dish was on the counter still, and he would seat himself last. Luffy finished his breakfast almost immediately, then tried to sneak a bit from Usopp's plate, who caught him and gave him a slap on the hand. "Oi, Oi! You had your share already, Luffy!" Usopp complained. Luffy folded his arms and eyed the other plates.

As soon as Rosie looked away, a piece of her bacon was gone. Luffy stuffed it in his mouth fast an swallowed, licking his lips. Rosie blinked, looking back in surprise. Her eye twitched as she noticed one of her pieces of bacon was gone. However much she was trying to keep calm and cool, NO ONE took her food. She always found that her possessiveness with her food was one of her minor quirks...Though she made it so it wasn't so minor. She looked down, a shadow covering her eyes. "Alright...Who swiped my bacon?" Everyone looked up in surprise. All except Luffy, who was looking at the ceiling for no particular reason. This caught Rosie's attention, and she pretended to look away. As soon as she spotted Luffy's hand out of the corner of her eye, sneaking towards her food, she lashed out a palm, smacking Luffy's hand hard against the table, surprising the captain.

Rosie looked up, eyes holding a hard glare not yet seen by the other crew members. Beside Stormi of course. "You better keep off my food, bastard." She growled. Nami's eyes widened. Usopp gulped nervously. Chopper felt a drop of sweat go down his face. Robin and Zoro continued to quietly eat without looking up. Luffy blinked, that same, stupid look of confusion on his face. Suddenly he grinned. "Yosh!" He agreed suddenly, pulling his hand away and lifting his plate. "Sanji! Seconds please!" Sanji walked over quietly as if nothing had happened and gave him a second helping of food...Then suddenly have him a kick to the head, forcing Luffy's face into his food. "DON'T YOU DARE STEAL FROM THE LADIES, YOU INSOLENT, IDIOTIC, IMPOLITE, FILTHY..." He went on and on, stepping on Luffy each time, who apologized every few steps. When Sanji finally calmed down, he walked off with a sigh, exiting the kitchen to go light his cigarette. Nami pushed her chair back, standing up. "I'll be excused now." She said, leaving as well. Zoro leaned back in his chair, yawning. "Me too." He mumbled, getting up and leaving as well.

"I-I better go too." Usopp said nervously. "Me three..." Chopper agreed quietly. The two exited the kitchen. Robin stood up, taking her book from where she had It on the counter nearby. She glanced back at the other three and smiled a friendly smile. "Thank you for joining us for breakfast." She said, well-mannered as ever. She then left without another word. All who was left in the kitchen was Stormi, Rosie, and Luffy, who was poking searching for scraps. Stormi yawned, looking around the kitchen again. Rosie on the other hand, was feeling a bit awkward. She quietly got up with her plate and went to stack it with the others to be cleaned. Perhaps she'd give a hand in cleaning up later if needed, as an apology. She didn't want to lose their trust, after all. Not when they had only just joined this lovely ship... Stormi was watching Luffy now, curiosity sparking in her eyes. "What're you doing?" She asked. Rosie looked up to see what was going on. Luffy looked over and smiled. "Everyone always leaves leftovers!" He answered happily, his child-like voice and insensible glee confusing Stormi slightly. But she just started laughing. "Er, okay! You're the captain!" She giggled, obviously not really understanding the situation but finding it humorous anyways. Rosie sighed. She supposed it was a little funny...Whatever IT was. She giggled a little as well. This greatly confused Luffy, so he just suddenly started laughing as well. "What're you...What're you guys l-laughing about?" He said between breaths from laughter. Stormi grinned.

"Hell if I know!" She laughed some more. Rosie smirked and stretched, walking over. "Oi, Luffy. You owe me some bacon." She declared, looking at Luffy with a confident look of certainty. Luffy smiled back and stopped laughing. "Heh, maybe!" "Bullshit! You owe me!" "Then hopefully I'm not too hungry tomorrow if we have bacon again!" "Bastard!" Stormi was cracking up in her chair, listening to their little argument. She tipped her chair back, her sides heaving from all the laughter. Out of breath, she grew a little dizzy and lost her balance, falling backwards on the floor with her chair. She stopped laughing, simply giggling with a dumb smile on her face. Rosie glanced over in surprise, wondering what happened with her.

Assuming she was fine, she turned to Luffy again, who had a frown on his face for some reason. Straw-hat, as some called him, leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head. He looked disappointed. "Mmmf..." Rosie raised an eyebrow. "What..?" "I couldn't find any scraps this time..." "IDIOT!" With a face-palm, Rosie decided they were just lingering in the kitchen for no reason. They had no idea what they should be doing, after all. Luffy was the captain, so maybe he knew. Something told her that he wouldn't know crap. So instead, she poked Stormi with the toe of her boot. "Hey, let's go find something to do. Hanging around the kitchen is no fun." She huffed. Stormi looked up. "Like what?" "The kitchen is fun when there's FOOD!" Luffy piped up suddenly, though quickly turned disappointed again. "But there's none..."

"YOU'RE SO SLOW!" Rosie snapped in annoyance. "Well, I don't know. I'm going out to see if anyone needs help with something." She decided, exiting the room. Actually, as soon as she shut the door, she was a bit nervous about what she should be doing or what not to do... Stormi glanced up as the door shut behind her friend. "'Kay." She replied simply, sitting her chair back up correctly. She glanced at Luffy, almost forgetting he was even there still. "So do we have any specific jobs or something?" She decided to ask. "No." Luffy replied simply. "Then what do we do?" "I don't know." "But you're the captain..." "I know." "So what do we do?" Luffy frowned, puzzled. "You already asked that." Stormi rolled her eyes. Idiot...Still, he was entertaining to listen to. Maybe if she started a conversation, she'd get an idea of what the hell to do out here on their ship. Rosie knew better than to ask the captain anything. She glanced around, spotting Nami nearby.

Nami." Rosie said, walking over. Nami glanced up. "What is it?" She asked. "What're we supposed to be doing..? We can't navigate, nor are we archeologists or doctors..." Nami raised a brow. "Simple. You're our fighters, like Zoro. You don't have any specific jobs besides the night watch." She explained. "A damn good thing too, since whenever that swordsman goes on the Night Watch, he just falls asleep..." Rosie smiled.

"Oh okay! Thanks." She said, beginning to walk off to go tell Stormi. Then she remembered she was still in the kitchen with Luffy. The longer she was around that bastard, the lower her IQ seemed to drop...What a dumb captain. She'd wait till later to tell Stormi. Maybe she'd find out on her own.

Luffy suddenly say up, looking excited, as if he just got an idea. "Hey Stormi! Can you do that wolf-change-form-thing? It's cool!" He asked, remembering how she had done it before. Her wolf form was cool, and so was Rosie's. They seemed...Different some how from the last wolf-type Zoan user he had seen. Stormi looked a little surprised. She was never asked to transform just because it was 'cool'. With a shrug, she got out of her chair and stood in the middle of the room. Her body glowed, changing form into full-wolf. Besides eye-color and the fact her fur matched her hair, her physical appearance held no resemblance to her human-appearance. Unless you counted the accessories that went on with her.

Was this that "special-link" thing Sanji was talking to Luffy about before? He didn't really listen that much, but apparently it affected her appearance slightly. The same with Rosie, because they both held Special Links with the Zoan-type Devil Fruit, Model Wolf. At least that's what Stormi said...He couldn't remember. Whatever. He didn't like to think too much. Luffy's eyes shimmered with awe. "SO COOOOL!" He said. Stormi changed back to normal, smiling. Embarrassment to the compliments made her blush a little. "Hehe, I don't often get an audience who's interested in simply watching me transform...but it IS cool, isn't it?" She yipped happily, giving a little spin from excitement. Luffy nodded in agreement. "How'd you get that fruit anyways?" He asked curiously, looking at her. But his smile disappeared, his face surprised to see Stormi's facial expression suddenly dulled to a serious, irritated look. "I'm not talking about it."

"Obviously." "I mean I'm not GOING to talk about it..." Luffy frowned, looking slightly concerned. "Aww, why nottt?" He whined. Stormi whipped around, glaring at him harshly. "My past has nothing to do with you!" She snapped. Luffy stopped a moment there, looking shocked an confused. "I see..." His hat cast a shadow over his left eye and he grinned. "Are you scared of your past?" "WHAT!?" The captain crossed his arms. "All of my nakama have had harsh pasts. They were all either scared or refused to talk about them. You don't need to tell anybody." Stormi went silent, staring at him a moment.

"I won't...I won't tell anybody. No one can make me-" "Don't tell anyone." "...Huh?" "Don't tell anyone anything you don't want to tell them. Got that?" Luffy asked, glaring back at her. Stormi's eyes widened in shock. So this was the captain when he was being serious. When he actually cared to listen to anything anyone said. She nodded. "Got it, captain." Luffy grinned, getting up out of his chair. "Then..." Stormi tipped her head, wondering what he was going to do next. "TIME FOR FOOD!" Stormi fell on the floor due to how ridiculous that was. She quickly left the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a far-off island...

"So...They've targeted the Straw-Hat pirates..."

The looming shadow of a mysterious figure stretched softly over the ground. The voice was feminine, quiet and mystic. There was a hint of mischief in his tone as she smiled devilishly. "This should be interesting. Don't you think, Ignis?" The low, menacing, rumbling growl of an unknown creature of large size echoed through the room. "Good boy." The previous voice cooed, siting down. "You deserve a treat." A person with a villager-like appearance shivered nervously.

He had delivered the report just now. "If that'll be all, I'd like to be excused, Lady Komai..." "Wait just a moment. "H-huh?" The figure turned to face the man. "Before you leave, could you please feed Ignis? He's been quite hungry." The man cringed. "Yes of-of course...What would he like?" Komai turned away. "I'm not sure. He craves different things depending on the day. Why don't you come over and ask him? He'll tell you some how." The man gulped, then nervously nodded, stepping forward. With each step, his body began to shake even harder in fear. He approached the huge creature, forcing a smile. "Hello Ignis...Wh-what would you like to e-" Ignis crushed him under a paw, then quietly ate him. Komai walked over and gently pet his head, causing Ignis to purr happily. "Oh, I guess you craved human today..."


	4. Why do I have to name these Stormi?

Rosie looked around for something to do, though everything seemed under control. Chopper was in his room, fiddling with his medicines, while Zoro was asleep somewhere on deck again. Nami was mapping, and Sanji was smoking. Usopp was out on the look-out with binoculars, watching for land. Stormi was just exiting the kitchen, looking a bit flustered. Rosie figured she'd leave her alone for now. Instead, she walked over to the front if the boat, taking in the view.

Suddenly, she heard Usopp yell loudly. "I SEE AN ISLANDDDD!" Stormi, Nami, and Robin all looked up. Chopper and Luffy walked out onto deck, Luffy running to the front of the boat with a big smile on his face. "I see it! It's HUGE!" He exclaimed, excitement coursing through his body, making him sort of walk in place for he couldn't sit still. Rosie followed his gaze. She gasped as you actually COULD see the island from here already. Maybe the boat was going faster than she thought... Stormi walked over and grinned. "This should be fun. It looks deserted, so it'd be fun to explore." She commented.

As the anchor pulled out, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji all hopped out onto the island. Sanji casually lighted his cigar. "I'm going to look for some food and ingredients." He decided, walking off in a random direction by himself. Rosie was surprised that no one objected or really said anything at all. However, as Zoro began to walk off, several crew members seemed to explode. "Where do you think you're going?" Nami huffed. "Oi, Zoro! You're not going off my yourself are you?" Usopp asked nervously. Robin simply glanced up from her book. Rolling his eyes, Zoro turned to face them. "I'm going for a look around." He replied to them all. Nami frowned.

"If you go out there alone, you'll never get back." She snapped. "Take Rosie or Robin with you...Maybe Chopper will want to get some herbs." Chopper peeked over. "I'll go with you Zoro. I need to get some medicines." He called with an adorable smile. Zoro sighed. "Alright." Now it was just Stormi, Rosie, Robin, and Nami on the boat. All the girls...and Luffy though he wasn't on board. Luffy was looking around, trying to decide where to go. Stormi hopped down suddenly, Rosie deciding to follow. Sitting around here was no fun. Robin went back to reading and Nami hopped off the boat after the others. "I want to map the island." Nami explained, smiling. She looked over at Luffy. "Hey Luffy. What're you gonna do?" Luffy paused to glance back at them. He smiled. "Explore!" Suddenly he started off in a random direction. Nami struck out her hand, barely missing as she tried to grab him.

"Luffy wai-" Too late. He was off and running. Nami moaned in annoyance. "Uhg...He's so much trouble to keep up with." She complained. Stormi suddenly stepped up. "I'll go catch up to him. I want to explore too, anyways." She offered. Both Rosie and Nami turned to her, surprised. "You don't have to..." Rosie murmured, actually hoping they would have gotten to explored together since that's how it always has been from when they were little to now. Nami however, was smiling. "Heh, thanks Stormi! Having someone to keep up with him while we're here will be very helpful." She said happily. Before anyone could object, she walked off in another direction. Robin looked over the boat. "I'll be up here reading. I suppose since you two are going to follow the captain, I'll have to guard the ship." She laughed quietly, a playful smile on her face. "Have fun." She walked back over to her table to read. Rosie looked back and forth between her crewmates as they dispersed. What? She wasn't going to follow Luffy...She wasn't very fond of him so far, and didn't want to deal with him running around, having to watch him like his babysitter. "Actually, I'm going to stay here, Robin." Rosie decided. Stormi glanced at her and blinked, face holding no specific emotion. "Okay." She transformed into her wolf form for a boost of speed and jumping power, then raced in the direction Luffy sped off in.

~oO0Oo~

Stormi shot through the undergrowth, paws pounding against the ground as she looked for Luffy. He ran damn fast, that was for sure. The wolf sniffed the air, taking a sharp turn to the left. Soon, the captain came into sight. Narrowing her eyes, Stormi leaped onto a rock, sitting down and licking a paw. Luffy looked around, hearing the rattle of a bush. He turned around curiously, surprised to see Stormi sitting there. "Oh. A wolf." Stormi flattened her ears. He didn't recognize her. Of course he wouldn't...Luffy was an idiot. Plain as that. "It's me." Stormi barked, lolling out her tongue, acting rather dog-like in this form. Luffy's eyes widened and he grinned. "Oh, Stormi! Yo!" He greeted, waving.

Stormi wanted to face-palm. "So what are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Luffy asked curiously. Stormi nodded, hopping off the rock and padding over. "Nami tried to stop you when you ran off. I'm here to make sure you don't get lost or something." She explained casually, as if this was normal. Which it was, but being new to the crew she wouldn't know that. She just assumed it was normal. Luffy looked confused. "But getting lost is Zoro's job." He replied. Stormi blinked, then laughed. "Well, Chopper went with Zoro, remember? You'll have to deal with me tagging along." She giggled, padding in ahead of him a little and pausing to sniff the air thoughtfully. Luffy had no problem with her tagging along...She was part of the crew now, after all. "Yosh! Let's go then!" He declared, catching up with her.

~oO0Oo~

Rosie sat, bored, on the edge of the ship. She looked out into the forest that lay before her, stretching across most of the island. The ship was anchored in a small estuary, a body of water where salt water and fresh water mixed. A small stream filtered in the estuary from who knows where. The island itself was huge and covered mostly In dense forest. There was a hilly moor at one corner of the island, though it would take a whole day or two to walk all the way there from where the ship was. Not that anyone planned to go there...Hopefully. For some reason, this made Rosie think of Luffy. Perhaps she'd go exploring on her own. She didn't need anyone to protect her. "Robin, I'm going to go." She announced, hopping off the boat. Robin nodded in acknowledgment, going back to reading. Usopp(who wasn't included earlier since he wouldn't come down from the look-out) looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "Hey Rosie, can you do me a favor?" Rosie looked up at him. "Erm, sure? What is it?" "If you find Sanji, tell him we're out of meat again..." Rosie blinked, realizing that was a problem. Without meat, they'd probably have to deal with Luffy constantly complaining until they bought some at the next town. "Alright I will."

~oO0Oo~

Zoro and Chopper glanced around at the clearing they had arrived in. Several flowerbeds and other flora were spread out here, making it quite the relaxing, beautiful spot. A butterfly flew around a flower bud, then flew away, passing by Zoro's ear. Zoro shooed it away with a slow, gentle swat of his hand. Chopper looked around with sparkling eyes and a bright, awe-struck smile. "It's so...pretty." The reindeer breathed. Zoro walked through it without bothering to take in the scenery. Chopper sucked in air every time he came close to stepping on a flower. Following him, cautious of where he put his hooves, Chopper caught quickly up to Zoro, following. "We didn't see this place from where we were with the boat." Chopper commented, looking back at the clearing as they walked away. Zoro's expression remained serious as always. "That's because we weren't at a good angle for sight-seeing." He curtly replied. Chopper sighed. "I guess. I wish everyone else could see it." "Well, did you see any herbs there?" "Herbs?...I FORGOT TO CHECK!" Chopper ran off back to the clearing, leaving a surprised Zoro to wait on him. While he waited, he sat down with his arms crossed behind his head, looking around their location. Where were they?

The next thing he knew, he was asleep.

~oO0Oo~

The navigator pushed aside a fern, crawling under a low-hanging tree branch. The forest seemed to be turning into a jungle where she was headed...Great. With a grunt of effort, she moved away a fallen branch from her path. Nami wiped a drop of sweat from her forehead, walking on. She hadn't seen this part of the island from where the boat arrived...Perhaps she had walked farther than she thought. Suddenly the bushes nearby rattled, startling Nami. She spun around in surprise, unfolding her ClimaTact.

~oO0Oo~

Sanji strode casually out onto the moor, examining his surroundings. How'd he get here? Wasn't this moor on the opposite side of the island from where the ship was? He'd only been walking for about 15 minutes. As he scanned the area, he spotted a nearby bush rattle with life. He smirked, silently walking towards it. Perhaps he could catch a fresh buck or whatever creatures ran around here. He'd make sure any food he prepared was perfect for the ladies onboard... Suddenly a white wolf leaped over his head from behind the bushes, dragging a large wild hog with it in its powerful jaws.

It landed behind the unsuspecting cook, dropping the hog and spinning around to face Sanji. "R-Rosie? I wasn't expecting you to appear there..." He stuttered, quickly recognizing the wolf. Rosie transformed, wiping the blood from her mouth and smiling. "Usopp asked me to tell you we ran out of meat. So I followed your scent and caught a hog along the way...Have you found any ingredients yourself?" She asked, looking around. Sanji was on his knees though, and gently grabbed her hand in his own. "My lady, I am most obliged to search for the best ingredients and nothing less. Anything not as perfect as you is not worthy for your presence." He cooed. Rosie blinked, surprised. Was that a yes or a no..? Either way, it was kinda charming. "Um...Thanks, Sanji." She responded, still confused. Gently pulling her hand away, she glanced back at the hog in wonder.

_~oO0Oo~_

_Now there were several pairs...Usopp and Robin, the ship-guards; Chopper and Zoro, the gatherers; Sanji and Rosie, the hunters; Luffy and Stormi, the explorers. Nami may be alone as she maps the island, but it won't be long before she is visited by some one who will act as her sort of 'guard' as she maps the island, which is much more dangerous than the Straw-Hat crew knows..._

~oO0Oo~

Luffy gazed around at his surroundings, every now and then pointing something out excitedly for Stormi to look at and either nod, laugh, or get confused over. She especially laughed when Luffy had pointed out some funky-looking bird and wasn't watching where he was going...resulting in him tripping into a small dip in the ground. Now, however, he was growing surprisingly quiet. This made Stormi wonder if she laughed at the wrong thing, not that she could really help it. She loved laughing. Luffy glanced at her suddenly, looking curious as always. "Oi, Stormi, have you ever left that island before this?" He asked, bored and deciding to make conversation. After all, Stormi had proved to be fun to chat with: he could make her laugh easily. And everyone knows how much he enjoys making his friends laugh. It made them both happy, and was even funnier to see Nami get pissed off from all the laughter. Stormi looked faintly surprised by his question. "Of course we have." "Why?" "Why not?" "You two were the town's guardians." "Not always." "Huh?" "Nothing. Ask a different question." "No."

"Luffy..." "But I like this question." Luffy argued, looking like he was planning to stick to his question no matter what. "We'll I don't." Stormi countered, looking away. This made Luffy frown. "Oi. I have a new question!" Luffy spoke up. "What is it?" "How come you always get angry whenever I ask you about your past stuff?" "It's personal, Luffy." "I know. It's your past." "I understand curiosity, but nosiness is another thin-" "I just want to know why you're upset." Luffy interrupted with a shrug. There he went again, being serious and stuff. His voice was no longer high-pitched and child-like like when he was happy and laughing. This voice he used now made Stormi a little nervous. She stared at him a moment, then narrowed her eyes. "I'm not upset. I just don't want anyone to worry about it. It has nothing to do with you all."

"Rosie talks freely about it." Luffy commented. "And we don't worry about it. We just don't want you to get angry when some one brings it up and doesn't know you're unhappy with it." This shocked the wolf. Since when was he smart enough to think all that up? Oh, right. Serious-mode. "Uh, thanks I guess. But seriously, don't bother, okay?" She sighed. Luffy grinned, laughing a little. "Okay! But you think too much!" He laughed, running off. Stormi glared playfully after him, speeding after the captain. "Oi! You don't think ENOUGH!" She barked.

~oO0Oo~

Chopper excitedly trotted back to Zoro, having finished packing several herbal plants in his backpack. "Zorooo! Zoro! I got so many new herbs, I won't be running out for a lon-" he cut off, glancing around in surprise. "Zoro..?" Zoro was nowhere to be seen. Chopper gulped, sniffing the air for his scent. Catching a trail, he followed it quickly. He couldn't lose track of Zoro! Where'd he go? "ZOROOO!"

~oO0Oo~

Zoro yawned, scratching behind his head. He glanced around, wondering if Chopper was back yet. What was taking that reindeer so long? He stood up, looking to the right(the clearing was to the left) and began to walk that way, figuring he'd meet him halfway. "Oi, Chopper! You around here?" Zoro called, frowning. "Baka, he better not have gotten himself into trouble..." He muttered with a sigh. "CHOPPER!" The swordsman called once more.

~oO0Oo~

A breeze blew through the area, sending a shiver of worry down Usopp's spine. "I hope everyone's alright...I got a bad feeling about this island." "You should have faith in our nakama. Didn't you once tell me to have faith in Luffy and the others?" Robin asked calmly, looking up from her book. Though she too had a feeling of dread coming off the island, as if something big were to happen. But it was nothing they couldn't handle...Hopefully. Usopp looked down at her from the look-out. "E-er, yeah, I guess I did. Sorry." He apologized. "Besides, you're right. I trust them. They'll all be back soon..." Robin smiled and looked back to her book, flipping a page. Everything should be fine...

~oO0Oo~

A tall, large figure rolled out of the bushes. Nami pulled up her ClimaTact, ready to blow into one end. "Thunder Ba-" she cut off, looking surprised as she recognized the figure as he stood up quickly, yelping. "DON'T SHOOT! Are you crazy?!" The blue-haired cyborg snapped, raising his arms. "Finally I've found you guys...I know I said I'd follow right behind you while fishing on the little safety-boat, but that stupid raft got washed up here and I couldn't find you all after you parked at that island!" Nami smiled, happy to see it was one of their crew-members. "Franky! We were wondering where you headed off to!" She exclaimed, letting out a sigh of relief. Franky grinned. "Yeah, I'm cool! But..." His hair drooped over his forehead. "...I need to refill on Cola. Got my stash onboard. Where's the ship?" He asked, glancing from side to side. Nami nodded in understanding. Oddly enough, he fueled on Cola. It always confused her, but she learned to just go with it. "Well, I have a bottle of it in my pack in case I got thirsty-" "WHHAAAT? That's my life-water! You don't drink that!" Franky objected, his hands against his head in disbelief. "Give it here!" Nami frowned, a little annoyed. She was going to give it to him anyways...

"Calm down. Take it." She pulled out the bottle and tossed it to Franky, who opened his chest and caught the bottle in his hand. He placed it in his chest, where he now had a total of two bottles. "Hey thanks! If I had a third one, that'd be SUPPERR!" Franky laughed, patting one of his big hands on his chest. Nami rolled her eyes. "You owe me a water or something." She mumbled, walking on. Franky followed after her, having no where to go. The navigator still hadn't given him directions to the ship. Nami glanced at him. "You know, I have a feeling that this island could be a little dangerous." She commented. Franky nodded. "Me too. I feel like I'm being watched." He shivered, grinding his teeth. "Creepy. But I'll protect you!" He chuckled, giving her a thumbs-up. Nami just shrugged, looking away. "I don't care what you do. Just don't distract me." She huffed, going back to carefully checking her surroundings. The next time they paused, she'd have a lot of mapping to do. The island was huge... Franky bit his lip, looking a little frustrated. "You're welcome..." He muttered. Why'd Nami always have to be so stubborn?

~oO0Oo~

Sanji attempted to walk closer to Rosie as they made their way back through the forest, several fruits, veggies, and meats being lugged behind them in a few sacks Sanji had brought. Rosie glanced at him, a little uncomfortable being too close to someone...literally. But Sanji was looking at her, happy as ever. A little creeped out, she moved away. She wondered how everyone else was doing. She glanced back to see Sanji lighting his cigar, looking towards a bush, deer antlers passing from behind it. "Perhaps I can hold a little more..." He whispered, raising his foot threateningly.

Rosie shifted into her wolf-form, sniffing the air. She gasped. Sanji swung his foot toward the bush, about to land a powerful kick on the unsuspecting animal. Rosie suddenly leaped forward, tackling him, forcing his kick to miss and hit a tree. Sanji fell, surprised, as a yelp of terror came from the deer.

"Woah-what?!" He yelled, startled. Rosie pinned him there, growling. "You idiot! That's Chopper!" She snapped, changing back to human-form and getting off him. Sanji got to his feet, shocked. "Ch...Chopper?" He stuttered, eyes widening as the reindeer hopped out, looking scared out of his mind. Chopper panted, looking up at them with huge eyes. "SANJI ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? I thought we already said that I wasn't food!" He yelled, an angry-expression on despite the tears flowing down his face from the fright. Sanji scratched his hair, a little guilty. "Sorry, I thought you were a deer that lives on the island. I just saw your horns." He explained, shrugging. Rosie sighed, feeling a drop of sweat form on her face from the close-call. "Well, everything's okay now...Hey, wasn't Zoro with you, Chopper?" She asked, looking around. Chopper let out a yowl and started to panic. "I FORGOT! I've been looking for him for a while! I don't know where he ran off to..." Sanji frowned. "That idiotic swordsman...He can't tell the difference between going right and going to the sky. Well, we better find him then, after we bring all this-" he pointed to the food "-back to the ship. Let's go."

~oO0Oo~

Grumbling, Zoro trudged through the mud, a grumpy frown on his face. "Uhg, this isn't the right way...unless Chopper happened to turn into that huge monster again and tore everything up." He shook his head and wiped the sweat from his forehead, figuring that wasn't the case. With a sigh, he dragged on. Maybe the others were right about his sense of direction. The swordsman refused to think he was any worse than that shitty cook, though. Instead, he pushed the thoughts to the back of his head and focused on his current situation. _"Well, that looks like a good way to go look"_ he thought, deciding to go 'right', which was actually somewhere to the left, where the trees were thinning out to a marsh. It would explain all the mud...

~oO0Oo~

Luffy yawned, hanging upside-down on a tree branch. He looked around, curiosity making him start to wonder...Where were they? "Oi, Stormi!" Luffy called. Stormi was also hanging down from a tree branch; the one just above his. She glanced down at him. "What?" She answered. "Where are we?" "Dunno. In a big forest that we didn't see on the island earlier." "But we saw a forest!" "Not a forest with such damn huge trees.."

The tree branches they hung from were definitely large, but were probably the smallest compared to the rest of the tree. These were the only ones they could hook their legs on. Luffy grunted, hopping down from the tree. "I'm bored." He said, looking for something to do. Stormi hopped down after him and poked him in the back. He turned, confused, but she was gone. "Oh, Stormi? Where'd you go?" He called out, puzzled. "Something poked me..." Suddenly, Luffy got an idea and gasped. "What if...something poked me to distract me then kidnapped Stormi?! Shit!" He grumbled, face-palming. "Her and Rosie just joined the crew and already there must be too many crew members for me to protect." "You, you're a bigger idiot than I thought, Luffy." Came a taunting voice from the treetops. Luffy glanced up in surprise. That voice sounded familiar... "Oiii! Stormi, are you up there? Did you get kidnapped when I wasn't looking?" He asked, more confused now than he was before.

Stormi rolled her eyes, appearing behind him. She had morphed into the shadows and was simply messing with him because they were bored. But apparently she couldn't without him getting the COMPLETE OPPOSITE idea. "I'm right here..." She huffed, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Luffy spun around and grinned, satisfied. "There you are! What're you doing? Some one's around here and I thought they kidnapped you..." He explained, looking around suspiciously. Stormi wanted to bang her head against a tree. "Luffy...There's no one here..." "But I heard-" "That was me, dimwit." "What?" She face-palmed. "It means you're stupid." She said in the simplest way possible. Luffy frowned. "Oh. Normally Nami called me stupid. Not you guys." He moaned, obviously a little disappointed. Stormi didn't mean to hurt his feelings. But she wasn't sure if he was even offended at all.

This guy confused her way too much. "Er, okay. Sorry." She apologized uncertainly. Luffy blinked, face blank. "It's cool." He replied, smiling and running at a tree, stretching his arm up and grabbing his previous branch. He sat up there, looking down at her. "You're supposed to 'watch' me, right?" He called, a mischievous smirk growing on his face. Stormi didn't like that look. "You'll have to keep up then!" Luffy exclaimed, leaping onto the next branch. He wobbled a little on it, letting out a "Woah-oh!" as he tried to find his balance, then went higher in the tree. Stormi sighed and morphed into the shadows, simply using her power to easily scale the tree's side and reappear on the next branch he was about to jump to. "Well..." She huffed, sneering. "That was easy." The captain looked up at her and gaped. "Oi! No fairrr!" He complained. Stormi giggled playfully. "Fine, but I can beat you in my wolf form just as easy." With that, she transformed, leaping up onto the next branch with strong back-legs.

~oO0Oo~

"What?! How'd we get back to the boat?" Nami snapped, annoyed. They were going completely straight the whole time! It didn't make any sense. Nami growled, swinging to look at Franky. "This is YOUR fault!" Franky raised an eyebrow, surprised as the accusation. "How is it MY fault?" He asked. "When I met up with you on the island, I must have turned and forgot what direction I was heading in!" Nami explained, fuming. She glared at him, though she knew it wasn't his fault. It would be stupid of her to lose direction just by temporarily being distracted by the suddenly-arriving Franky. But being back here didn't make sense. "HEY! We went the same direction the whole time! I didn't mess up shit!" Franky objected, annoyed with this girl's random outbursts. Always wanting to be right, and always so strict. It was hard to believe she was supposed to be his nakama now.

Usopp waved over the side of the boat. At least he was happy to see them. "Oi! Franky! We've been looking for you!" He called with a friendly smile. Franky grinned, happy he wasn't just bypassed when they lost him. "Ah, I know! I saw Nami and we ended up walking here somehow." Franky explained. As Usopp lowered the ladder, Nami climbed up with a grumpy-looking expression on her face. "I still don't understand how we got here..." She sighed. Franky followed up. "Yeah, this island's weird." He agreed. "I'm gonna go get some Cola." He walked over to his stash and pulled out a fresh bottle of Cola, using it to replace is empty one. Now he had three full Cola bottles in his chest compartment. He leaped in the air, flinging on his sunglasses. "SUUUPPPPERRR!" The cyborg exclaimed, throwing his arms together to form a star with them. Robin glanced up from her book. "Oh, welcome back Franky, Nami." She greeted.

The black-haired female got up, closing her book and walking over to the door near Franky. Before she walked into the girl's room to put her book up, she paused by the half-man-half-robot crew member. "While you were gone, we recruited two new crew-mates from off that island before." She explained, figuring she's let him in on what he missed. Franky looked surprised. "So where are they?" He asked. "One is exploring with Luffy, while the other ran off, supposedly to find Sanji." "Oh. I guess I'll have to wait to meet them later. No problem!" He grinned, hands on his hips. "I'll make sure to give them a SUPPERR greeting from FRANKYYY!" He declared excitedly, posing. Robin giggled and went into the room.

* * *

Sanji coughed slightly, holding a bloody hand to his nose to stop it from bleeding. Rosie felt a little guilty. "Sanji, did I happen to hit your nose or something? I'm really sorry if I did..." She murmured, unsure of the situation. Chopper quickly took off his backpack and opened it to reveal several medicines and things such as bandages and gauze. "I'll fix you up Sanji! Just let me see how bad it is." He urged, walking over to the cook with some supplies. Sanji was smiling though, blushing like mad. "Silly Rosie-san, the only part of me you hurt was my heart every second I'm not with youuuu~!" He cooed, bowing his head to her.

Rosie looked shocked, a little embarrassed. So she hadn't hurt him...He was having a nose-bleed simply because she had come in contact with him. Which was kinda ironic when she had pinned him and yelled in his face in anger. Still, it was strangely flattering to have caused a man to get a nose-bleed over her. Now she knew why Stormi had been flirting with him this morning...Sanji was some kind of love-cook. Idiot...she was still flattered though. He WAS pretty charming, after all.

Chopper sighed. "Well at least you're not hurt." He mused, putting his things away. Rosie held out a hand to help Sanji up, but quickly recoiled as this caused a small shot of blood to come out of his nose again. He looked away, trying to stop it again. "Apologies, my angel. I'm having a little trouble-" "Shut up and take my hand." Rosie huffed, helping a surprised Sanji to his feet. She was smiling though, finding the whole situation laughable. Sanji took out a hanky and wiped his hand that had blood all over it. Luckily his other one had been clean so nothing got on Rosie.

He looked at her in awe, love-struck as always. _"she's so kind and beautiful~!"_ he thought, grinning. Rosie giggled and helped Chopper pack his medical supplies. This was turning out to be fun. Good thing they found Chopper, and now they got to go looking for Zoro. For a moment she wondered what Stormi and Luffy were up to, if her friend even found the loose captain. Hopefully she had so they didn't have to search for him later...

~oO0Oo~

Zoro groaned. How did he get here? Where was he? This island was so confusing, as if it was some sort of tiny world they were on, what with all the different biomes everywhere. The seawater splashed harshly against the rocks. If some one were to fall in there, they'd be thrown and cut all over on those rocks with possibly no chance of survival. The swordsman made a note to stay away from there unless he felt like drowning slowly and painfully. That would be of no use to his time. Bored, Zoro decided to head back the way he came. Within minutes he was back in the forest.

It was strange, since he had come from a desert and traveled for about 20 minutes to get to the coast. Now he was beyond the desert and in the original forest after just 2 or 3 minutes? Either his directions were worse than he thought, or something was really messed up with this island. Maybe both. "Oi! Chopper!" He called out. He looked around, noticing how big the trees around here were. Suddenly, he paused, hearing something in the distance. Was that...laughter? He began walking towards it, wondering if some one was here. He glanced up, eyes widening as he spotted Luffy and Stormi high up in a tree. Stormi was in her wolf-form, sitting patiently on a wobbly, thinner branch as she waited for Luffy who was climbing up as fast as he could, though his rubber-ability didn't serve much use. Suddenly Luffy glanced down, seeing the swordsman.

"Oi! Zoro!" He called, waving one hand and holding onto the tree with the other. He let go, letting himself fall towards the ground. Zoro gasped, jumping out of the way just as Luffy crashed into a bush. The captain sat up, laughing. "Hey, I thought you were with chopper?" Luffy commented, still giggling a little. Zoro frowned. "I'm looking for him right now." He explained. "You seen him?" Stormi glanced down. "Nope!" She called, using her wolf-ears to hear better than she would as a human. Zoro glanced up at her, wondering if she could get down. That branch didn't look too sturdy. "Oi, Stormi, isn't that a little dangerous?" He asked, not really that worried. She could handle hersel- The branch snapped, the wolf letting out a yelp and plummeting downwards. Zoro's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. Luffy gasped and raced forward. "STORMI!" He yelled in panic.


	5. I have to name? HERE YOU GO

_Luffy gasped and raced forward. "STORMI!"_

* * *

The wind picked up, a small twister forming in the air out of nowhere, catching Stormi to where she was standing on it somehow, shocked. A howl echoed nearby as a white wolf in the distance rushed through the air, running on the wind. _"Rosie..!"_ Stormi thought with a sigh of relief. She let out a bark of excitement and wagged her tail. Luffy skidded to a stop, his panicked expression turning confused. His newest nakama was safe, but who had helped out? He followed Stormi's gaze, grinning as he spotted Rosie. "Oi! Rosie!" He called, waving his arms. Zoro blinked in shock, having unsheathed one of his swords when he saw the sudden twister, figuring an enemy was by. But it was just Rosie, here to save the day. He put his sword away.

Rosie leaped onto a tree branch, leaning dangerously on the edge an holding her head forward as far as she could towards her friend. It didn't matter if she fell off the branch...Unlike Stormi, she could ride the wind. That was a downside to Stormi's shadow power - she had to be touching something to melt into a shadow. The object didn't even have to have a visible shadow...She could form into one. As long as she was touching something. Stormi took the chance and leaped forward, an as soon as a single hair from her paw touched Rosie's muzzle, she disappeared into a shadow, flashing over her onto the tree and heading safely to the ground, where she transformed back into a human. Rosie followed down on a breeze, landing gracefully next to Stormi, where she too turned back into a human.

A bush nearby rattled as Sanji and Chopper burst out into the clearing, looking around frantically. Chopper raced up to Stormi and Rosie, looking worried. "Are you hurt at all? Either of you?" He asked, looking them up and down for scratches or bruises. Stormi shook her head. "Just a little spooked. Thanks for helping me out." She added, smiling thankfully at Rosie, who rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot. But at least you found Zoro." She huffed. At her remark, Chopper, Sanji, and Rosie all looked to Zoro with a glare. He blinked, feeling a drop of sweat go down his neck. "H-hey! Don't look at me like that!" He snapped in annoyance. Sanji and Chopper ran over, yelling at him and arguing with the swordsman as usual. Rosie smiled, amused.

When she looked back though, Stormi was holding a shocked expression at Luffy who seemed slightly irritated. "Who did that?!" He snapped, looking at the sky. Rosie returned a neutral expression. "So you saw it too." Luffy glanced at her, frowning. "Yosh. Some one broke that branch." Stormi felt her breath catch in her throat. "Some one...broke the branch?" Rosie nodded. "Me and Sanji met up with Chopper and started looking for Zoro. We happened to be nearby when we saw something shoot through the air and snap a branch." She explained, a mischievous grin growing on her face. "Then I heard a familiar, scared yelp coming from my wolf-friend who likes to cause trouble."

"Hey, I was surprised by a sudden assault! Of course I got a little spooked. I'm not a fan of jump-scares." Stormi retorted. She mumbled something irritably before turning to Luffy again, confused. "How'd you see it?" Luffy pointed up. "I looked up while Zoro was talking and saw it. Looked like a knife." He replied. "We better find the bastard who did it then." Sanji, Chopper, and Zoro were standing nearby, a few bruises on all of them. Sanji was the one who spoke up, however. "Yeah! That bastard!" Chopper agreed, an angered look on his face, teeth bared. Zoro looked up at where the branch used to be. "The island is definitely not abandoned. Though I don't know what kind of idiots think of this weird island as a place to live." He remarked.

Rosie looked at Zoro with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean by weird?" She asked. Perhaps she was missing more than the fact that some one was here. Zoro shrugged. "This island isn't just an island. It's like a whole other world. I've crossed a desert, some crazy ocean coast, and a meadow within the last hour!" He exclaimed, putting a hand on his head in exasperation. How could they not of noticed? Sanji looked over. "We've gone through part of the forest and a big moor. A desert seems out of place though." He replied, looking around the area. "But where the hell are we now?"

"The JUNGLE!" Luffy spoke up, throwing his hands in the air, as if it was some kind of accomplishment. "And so the King of the Jungle must be trying to chase us off his island!" Stormi sighed, giving the captain a sympathetic pat on the back. "Your stupidity is embarrassing. Good effort though." She said. Luffy frowned but said nothing to oppose her statement. Chopper sniffed the air, trying to catch a scent. He smiled suddenly. "I can smell...Nami! And FRANKY!" He announced, eyes glowing with happiness. Luffy grinned. "Oh so Franky managed to keep up! YOSH! Let's go see them at the ship!" He declared, following as Chopper followed the scent of Nami and Franky, in the direction of the ship. Stormi wondered who Franky was, but followed without a word. She'd probably find out soon enough. Rosie sighed. Looks like they were heading back to the boat. "Hey Sanji, got the food?" She called back. Sanji nodded, holding up the carcasses and bundles of other sources of food(vegetables/fruit/mushrooms/etc). With a nod, Rosie followed after the other three. Sanji followed quickly behind. Zoro raised an eyebrow, letting out a moan of slight irritation. He followed after them, still very confused about the whole island and the assailant earlier.

~oO0Oo~

Usopp gasped. "Luffy and everyone are back! They're all together!" He reported, a relieved smile on his face. Thank goodness everyone was safe and sound,.. Chopper crawler up the ladder onto the ship. Luffy reeled back and tossed an arm up, stretching forward and catching the side of the ship in his palm, leaping up with a snap as his rubber arms went back to their normal length. Stormi 'shadowed' her way up the side of the boat, appearing next to the two. Rosie rode the wind, creating a small, rideable twister like from earlier to lift Sanji up. He was carrying a lot and needed help. Finally, Zoro leaped up after climbing up a few ropes of the ladder, showing off a bit. Usopp slid down to greet then. "Welcome back!" He said warmly. "Nami is mapping, Robin's reading or something in her room, and Franky's back and checking the boat or any scratches, whatever he's doing." The sharpshooter explained. Luffy grinned. "Nice job Usopp! What've you been doing?" He asked.

Usopp put his hands proudly on his hips. "I've been guarding the ship of course! Captain Usopp, brave warrior of the sea, would like to report that everything here is going well." He 'reported'. Suddenly Franky came up behind him, giving him a small bop on the head. "Hey, hey. You didn't do shit except hide up there and look for everyone." He sighed, then glanced up at the others. "Honestly, he's been worried sick about you guys. Glad to see you back and not in pieces." Franky chuckled. Luffy let out a small laugh. "Hehe, you're stupid, Usopp! We were fine. Lots of exploring. I climbed a HUGGEEE tree!" He exclaimed, emphasizing the word 'huge' as always. Stormi giggled.

"So this is Franky? Nice to meet you!" She said happily. Franky put on a friendly smile. "OW! Nooo, nice to meet you! Do you like to parttyyy?" He pumped a fist into the air, a wide grin spreading over his face. Stormi nodded. "Yeah, who doesn't like to party?" She agreed. "I'm Stormi!" "SUPPPERRRR! I'm Franky!" Franky introduced himself with a short bow. Deciding to introduce herself as well, Rosie stepped up. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, however, Stormi cut her off by introducing her to Franky for her. "This is my best friend, Rosie!" Stormi explained. Why did Rosie find this slightly annoying? She didn't really know. But Rosie figured everything would be okay now that they were all gathered at the ship.

Nami poked her head out from the door to the girls' room. "Oh you're back!" She remarked gladly.

"Nami-swan~!" Sanji sang, running over to her. Just before he reached the navigator, she delivered a painful smack on the head to the cook. She smiled as if he wasn't even there, then walked over to the group. "So what'd you find out?" Nami asked, looking at everyone. Rosie picked up the food Sanji and her had gathered before, looking at the others. "Sanji and I got some food." She reported. Stormi grinned. "Luffy and I went exploring. We climbed a huge tree!" She laughed. Luffy nodded in agreement. "Yosh! And Stormi almost got killed by something!" He added, looking faintly irritated at that part. Nami, Robin, Franky, and Usopp all looked at him in shock. "B-By what?" Usopp stuttered. "I knew something was wrong with this island!"

Zoro shrugged. "We don't know yet. But we're not alone. Whoever it is may come after us." He answered, eerily calm. _"What's there to be worried about?"_ he thought, bowing his head in wonder. Stormi snapped her fingers, getting an idea. "Hey, you said something got shot at me right?" She asked, turning to Rosie, who nodded. "Looked like a knife-like thing. It was orange though." She clarified. Luffy formed a fist with his hand, determination glowing in his eyes. "Let's go investigate then! Like investigators! Pirate-investigators!" He declared, hopping back off the boat. Stormi followed off with a "Yeah!" and raced after him. Rosie smiled, also following. "Wait up Rosie-swaan~! Stormi-chwaan~!" Sanji yelled cheerfully, leaping after them. Zoro sat down and put his arms behind his head, a smirk on his face. "I think I'll take a nap..." He yawned, closing his eyes. Nami rolled her eyes and opened the door to the girls' room.

"I'll be busy mapping a bit. Robin, why don't you go with them?" The navigator suggested, closing the door before they could respond. Robin nodded. "Alright. I guess I'll be going then." She decided with an excited smile. The raven-haired archaeologist climbed down the ladder onto the island, making her way in the direction her nakama had ran at her own pace. Before she got far, Franky ran after her and caught up quickly. "I'm coming too! No way I'm gonna miss out on this party." He snickered, grinning. Chopper looked over at Usopp. "Are you staying here, Usopp-kun?" He asked. "I am. I think I've had enough 'exploration' for one day!" He giggled, scratching behind his head in embarrassment.

Luffy threw his arm up, stretching as far up a tree as possible and grabbing a branch. "This is where the knife-thing hit, right?" He asked Rosie, turning to her. "Yeah. Up there..!" She pointed, and Luffy allowed himself to be thrown up there by his arm. He looked around, not spotting any sharp objects. "I don't see any- Woah!" He yelped suddenly, examining a burn-like scar on the bark of the tree. Did fire do this? Or maybe acid, since if there was fire it would have spread? Maybe the object thrown melted away by whatever did this. "Oi! Luffy! What do you see up there?" Franky called, curious himself about what was going on. Whatever it was, Luffy seemed pretty distracted by what he was seeing. Rosie and Stormi both made there way up the tree; Stormi morphing into the darkness, Rosie riding the wind. Franky had yet to see their abilities. "So Rosie ate the Kaze Kaze Fruit and Stormi ate the Yami Yami fruit...Sounds a little familiar." He remarked, glancing at Robin, who nodded in agreement.

As the two girls reached the branch where Luffy was, he brushed his finger against the burn and froze. The captain inhaled sharply, shocked. Rosie was confused by this, but as Stormi sat by Luffy's side so she could poke at the burn as well, she began to shiver slightly, a hostile growl escaping her throat. "What's he doing here?" She snarled quietly to herself. Luffy glared at her. "Oi, you have some kind of past with my older brother?" He asked, expression serious. Stormi looked at him and held his gaze, though was visibly surprised. "I know these burns anywhere, but...he can't be your brother, is he?" She murmured in shock. Luffy nodded. "Yeah. Ace and I grew up together. We're brothers. Something I should know, Stormi?"

Before she could reply, a call sounded from a tree near them. "Luffy! Get down!" Luffy ducked instinctively as he recognized the unexpected voice of his brother, Ace. Suddenly a small ball of fire similar to a bullet was shot at Stormi, simply out of Ace's finger. Rosie leaped forward, pushing both her and Stormi to the ground out of harm's way of the bullet-like fireball. Luffy leaped up and stared, confused at Ace. "Ace! These are my nakama! Don't kill them you idiot!" He yelled, faintly irritated. Ace raised an eyebrow. "Nakama? I thought my little bro was being ambushed. Don't you know who SHE is?" He called back over to Luffy, pointing at Stormi. Both Luffy and Rosie looked at Storm, confused.

Especially Rosie since she assumed she knew everything about her best friend that was important. "Yeah." Luffy replied, looking back at Ace with a determined smile. "She and Rosie are my newest nakama." He declared, hopping to the ground. Stormi and Rosie exchanged a look of unease and followed the captain down to the ground. Ace also leaped down to greet them. "You're Fire Fist Ace, right? I didn't know you were Luffy's brother!" Rosie exclaimed, giving a friendly smile. It was mostly forced, however, as this man obviously wasn't very fond of her childhood friend, who still seemed nervous. Luffy smiled as well, obviously happy to see his brother. "How's it going Ace? Have you met Stormi already before?" He asked curiously, calmed down already somehow. It was impossible to keep up with his emotions or thoughts. Ace gave a polite bow and grinned at his brother, then suddenly cast a glare at Stormi. "As a matter of fact I do. Sorry little bro, but she's no nakama of yours. I don't know about her-" he nodded friendly-like to Rosie, considering he wasn't sure is she had any real past with Stormi. "-But SHE will kill you when she gets the chance." He explained, aiming a flaming hand at the black-haired girl.

"She's one of Blackbeard's ex-underlings, now a dangerous Bounty Hunter!" Rosie's eyes widened, not knowing any of this. Blackbeard, the man who used to serve under the legendary Whitebeard? It didn't make any sense! Robin's breath caught in her throat, and Sanji nervously lit his cigar. Franky and Luffy, however, just stared at Ace in confusion.

"Who?"

Everyone recoiled at how stupid that was. Ace scratched his head and laughed. "You haven't changed at all, have you Luffy?" He asked half-jokingly. "But really, I don't want you to be betrayed by her the same way other dead pirates were in the past. I never saw her as too much of a threat since she was a simple bounty hunter, but now that she's targeted some one close to me..." His hand lit up brighter with dangerous flames, still aimed threateningly at Stormi. Luffy obviously disagreed. He pushed Ace's hand away from its dangerous position in front of Stormi's face and stared at him, fully serious now. "The past is the past. She's changed, surely. People warned me about Robin, but she's our trusted nakama too!" He snapped out of nowhere. Robin narrowed her eyes, silently agreeing.

"I didn't know about any of this!" Rosie spoke up suddenly, glaring at Stormi. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She demanded. Stormi looked away. "Some things don't need to be told. Not unless it's needed" she replied quietly. Rosie growled at her, annoyed with her secrecy. Weren't they best friends? Weren't they in this together?

All turned to Stormi, wondering how she would respond. She raised her chin, looking Ace square in the eyes and growling. "I'm no longer nakama of Blackbeard. I left when I figured out he had killed his nakama on Whitebeard's ship before." She retorted. "Who cares if I was once a pirate? It's all behind now!" There. She had accidentally admitted to her disloyalty to the current crew she was in. Luffy stared at her, mouth gaped a little in shock. "Stormi...You're our nakama, aren't you? You and Rosie?"

He asked quietly, clenching his fists. Rosie glared at him. "Like we'd be nakama with a pirate! About time you figured out that we were fooling you. I had hoped it would last longer though." She huffed, a little disappointed at that last part. Sanji's cigar fell from his mouth, and Franky clenched his teeth in frustration. "Bitch..." He muttered to himself. "Blackbeard's underling. We can't trust them."

Robin seemed a little distraught, as she had hoped they were true to their joining. But when she looked up, she was faintly surprised to see a small tear form at Rosie's left eye. Luffy's eyes were shadowed under his hat, and he watched them, waiting. "Looks like we have some talking to do..." He murmured suddenly. He shot a look of determination at Stormi, as if reminding her of something. "You up for it?" Stormi blinked, surprised._ "Only tell them what you want to tell them. Got it?"_

Luffy's words echoed in her head, and she understood. She nodded, and Ace stepped forward to Rosie. "You too? I'm guessing you don't want to leave your nakama to explain on her own?" He asked, nodding politely. "By the way you two, nice to meet you." Rosie twitched an eye, a little annoyed. "Y-yeah whatever..." For a moment she was unsure of what she wanted to tell them. Right now she just wanted to sort things out with Stormi, and figure out what else she was hiding from her. The Straw Hats would just be there as an audience, and though Stormi strangely appealed to that idea, Rosie honestly didn't give a shit. She was too angry to care at the moment.

~oO0Oo~

Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Zoro were all pretty surprised to hear the news. Actually, Zoro was still half-asleep, but he probably would be surprise otherwise. The whole group including Luffy's brother, Ace, gathered in the aquarium room, waiting to get things straight. It was a bit confusing, since this had never been their captains style. Since when did Luffy prefer chatting over "Are you my nakama or a traitor or do I gotta kick your ass?" No one questioned him though, as Luffy sat down looking surprisingly serious about the situation. Stormi stood up first. "Um...this may be a lot to take in." She began. "When I was a little girl, I trained long and hard every day with weapons that relied more on skill than strength. I learned to be a dangerous fighter with throwing knives an daggers, at the age of 13. When I turned 16, I ran away from home to become a pirate. I have a dream, you know. I wanted to become a pirate and prove that a girl can be dangerous too, that not all of us were weak. I wanted to find One Piece like many others to prove myself. I didn't seek fame, fortune, or the title of 'Pirate Queen', I simply wanted proof. However... I only sailed a year, sneaking on ships and stealing food and supplies, then escaping on other boats whenever that boat arrived in a town."

"Eventually I made it to the Grand Line, and by then I was 17. This is when I happened to meet Blackbeard. He attacked the boat I was on, though I put up a worthwhile fight. He offered to allow me to join his crew. I thought it'd be cool to have some nakama to bring to the top with me, though I underestimated the Grand Line. Being a part of Blackbeard's crew, I quickly scored through the ranks and became one of his most trusted fighters. By now I was 18, and Blackbeard was beginning to favor me a little."

"But, when he revealed to me that he had killed his nakama and stolen his devil fruit, I felt rage towards him. Killing nakama was an unforgivable crime among pirates, wasn't it? They couldn't all be as brutal. I had decided to secretly escape that night, though when I was about I leave, i noticed something...A piece of Devil Fruit lying in a small basket In Blackbeard's sleeping place. I had poked my head in to make sure he was asleep. With all my training as a child, I was able to silently steal the bit of devil fruit and escape with it, eating it later on."

"I soon figured out what power it possessed: the power of darkness. It was known widely as the most evil of fruits. But I had a new dream then, and that was to become a true fighter and protector of people in need, despite having an ability with such a bad reputation. I boarded one last ship, and headed to a new island. The ship I was on passed by the island where I later became guardians of with Rosie. I didn't expect to stay long, just get supplies and go."

"But I met Rosie and she became my best friend. I couldn't just leave, especially since the town was in a terrible state on the way to crumbling. I quit traveling, never forgiving Blackbeard and hating pirates for a long time. But..." She trailed off from her story, silence filling the room. "You guys are different. You've answered the question I asked for so long: Are all pirates evil? Evil enough to kill nakama? No. Just Blackbeard. I'll never forgive him. I'm sorry I betrayed you all. The truth is I...I want to travel again. I want to find Blackbeard and kill him with his own ability! Do you know why I seemed so vulnerable when I use my dark ability? I never use it to its full extent. It's too dangerous. It's evil and destructive."

"Instead, I mainly use the power of the Inu Inu fruit and the training I received as a kid. I'm 19 now and know what I'm doing." Stormi finished, sitting down. Zoro was asleep again. Chopper was hiding behind a box. Nami looked shocked out of her mind. Robin simply was looking away in disappointment. Sanji quietly smoked his cigar without looking up. Ace had his arms folded behind his head and also avoiding her gaze. Franky was asleep like Zoro, and so was Usopp. Longer story than she thought, huh? Surprisingly, Luffy was wide-awake and still staring at her with that serious expression. He must really take his nakama seriously...

...Then Luffy yawned. Stormi rolled her eyes. I'll leave the crew if you wa-"

"No." Luffy interrupted her, not allowing her to get all 'forget it I don't care anymore' on him. "You're our nakama, aren't you?" He asked, frowning. The captain surprisingly looked a little disappointed. "I've never had fakers on the ship before. Everyone who joins always has a little attachment to the crew, even if they hide it. Like Nami did." Nami punched him in the head. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT." She snapped. Stormi sighed and left the room. Luffy watched her a moment, confused. Surely she wasn't leaving already? It was getting late and there was no way off the island without a boat. Ace got up, yawning as well. "Well, I'm not sure if that was supposed to reassure us or not..." He commented, uncertainty on his face as he looked at the door where Stormi had exited. "Ace." Ace blinked in surprise, looking to Luffy. "Yeah?" He asked.

Now not only Luffy, but Sanji, Nami, and Robin were looking at him with serious expressions. "Don't kill her." Luffy huffed. The others didn't argue. Ace understood and simply nodded, leaving the room. Sanji looked over at Rosie, who's expression was hidden under the shadow of her hair as it hung over her face. Was she upset? All of this must have come as shocking to her, since apparently she didn't know. Sanji was about to ask her if she was alright when the snow-haired girl got up and left as well. Luffy was next to follow after her. Then Sanji himself and Nami. Robin gently nudged the others awake with arms she extended out of the wall, then also left the room. Today sure seemed depressing.

This island itself seemed weird. Stormi was standing at the back of the boat, eyes wide with shock. Nami had gone up to check on her oranges when she spotted what she was looking at: A little ship that looked abandon, a small, black flag on its sail. Confused, Nami walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Stormi, you alri-" Suddenly Stormi leaped off the boat, towards the water. Nami let out a scream of shock. "STORMI!" Before she hit the water, Stormi managed to ride on the shadows of the waves, zipping towards the boat like a shark. Nami watches, covering her mouth in shock, having just been frightened by the random jump from the boat considering she knows that her 'crew mate' can't swim. What was going on? Rosie looked up as she heard the navigator scream and quickly followed as Sanji was already running as fast as he could up the stairs. Luffy spun around and followed, Chopper coming too. Zoro unsheathed a sword and sprung up as well. Was Nami in trouble? And...Where did Ace go? Suddenly Rosie gasped as she felt some one grasp her shoulder just before she ran after Sanji. The others ran ahead to Nami's aid. Rosie spun around to see Ace, not looking at her.

"Leave them. You don't think of them as nakama, so why should you help?" He asked, looking at her. For some reason, he didn't seem angry. Rosie was about to turn away and go when she noticed something... "Hey Ace, you're a pirate right...?" Stormi's shadow appeared on the small nearby boat. She raised from the dark shade she cast on the wood and looked around on it. This boat...It belonged to- Ace nodded and turned around to reveal the tattoo of Whitebeard's flag on his back. "A proud commander of Whitebeard!" He answered, grinning. Rosie gasped, staring at the tattoo in shock. "W-Whitebeard...You're his nakama!?" She squeaked. Ace turned back to her and nodded with a smile. "Aren't you as well?"

Rosie blinked, memories flooding back to her. Whitebeard, her as a younger girl hugging his leg in thanks to all he had done for her. The only pirate crew she had ever learned to love as nakama. Ace was part of them..?!

Ace looked past her where everyone was standing on the higher deck, staring at something. "Well, why would you leave such a great crew?" He asked, turning and walking to the edge of the boat. He glanced at her over his shoulder, as if she should follow. Rosie walked over, shaking her head. "It wasn't like that. I never joined in the first place...Whitebeard was just generous enough to let me stay until we got to a safe island where I could live." She murmured. Ace blinked. "Oh, were you the missing member we went back to look for?" He asked, surprised. Really not wanting to talk about it here, Rosie leaped off the boat and looked up at him. "Yeah I guess so. If we're gonna talk about this, can we go somewhere else?" She asked, feeling a bit embarrassed. Ace showed no sign of mockery or irritation however. "Sure." He responded simply, hopping down after her.

Stormi glared around at the area, watching her surroundings on the tiny raft-like boat. Sanji ran up to Nami, standing protectively by her side. "Nami-san, what's wrong?" He asked in an urgent tone. But as he followed her gaze, he quieted down quickly. Nami didn't answer. Zoro followed Chopper as they both hurried up after Sanji. "Oi oi, what's going on?" Zoro demanded, looking for whatever danger she must have screamed over like that. No, whatever danger she must have deafened his ears over like that, except she wasn't that loud and he wasn't deaf. She was still loud though... Chopper ran up and turned to his human form so he was tall enough to see what they saw. "Nami, Sanji, what're you looking a-" he stopped, watching. Zoro followed to the side and raised an eyebrow. What the hell was that wolf-girl doing on that tiny boat? A huge, striped creature suddenly burst out from under the ship, catching it in its jaws along with Stormi. It looked like a ginormous tiger with long, siber-tooth fangs. It's tongue was forked like a snake's, and the tips of wings came up behind it, revealing the fact that it must have some sort of wings. A fore-paw was revealed out of the water as well, claws long and sharp. As it ducked back under water, it's back feet and tail flicked a large wave out behind it. Its back feet were webbed, its tail long and scaly with a dangerous, jagged edge. The crew stared with gaping mouths and wide eyes, faces pale with shock. Chopper began to tear up at his eyes. "Na-namiiii...!" He whimpered. The navigator backed up a few steps, scared of that thing coming back to get them, or more importantly, get her. Sanji's breath caught in his throat and he felt slightly faint. _"What just happened...?"_ he thought, shaking and clenching his fists._ "WHAT THE FUCK JUST ATE OUR NAKAMA?!"_

~oO0Oo~

Rosie led the way into the forest, looking around for a good spot. They stopped in the forest with the huge trees, not really knowing how they got there. Hopping onto a branch, Rosie waited. Ace leaped up beside her. This would take a long time... Rosie took a deep breath. "You sure you want to hear this? It's pretty long." She warned him, hoping he didn't mind. This guy was the last possible contact he had to Whitebeard. Maybe she could go back- Nope. Not possible. She couldn't... Ace nodded. "Take your time." He insisted with a smile. Rosie took a deep breath and began.

"I lived with my family, all perfectly happy, then when I was 5 years old, a bunch of pirates raided and destroyed and burned the village, killing my parents. I watched there dead bodies burn. The pirates stole me, thinking that I would work and be slave to them. I was too young to put up a big fight. Though I tried. They always had collars on me with dull spikes on the inside. So that if I tried to fight back too much, they pulled on the collar and left me bruises from where they dug into my neck. I had spent a whole year with them, cleaning the ship and entertaining them. They always started arguments and got me riled up. Seeing a child with such a sharp tongue amused them. I went to the captain door one day, and was about to knock when I overheard them talking about me. They said that once I got too weak, they would either kill me or sell me somewhere else. I knew I had to get out of there.

One day, the ship tried to get in a fight with the Whitebeard pirates. Cannonballs shot past and the rest of the crew completely ignored me. The Whitebeard pirates were clearly winning as our ship was being torn apart. I climbed onto the their ship by one of the ropes that was attached to the deck. I hid away in one of their supply closets. Not even an hour later, one of them opened the door and dragged me out. I screamed and kicked but I couldn't get out of the guys grip. I was brought forth to Whitebeard himself and he was huge. He asked me why I was on his ship. I yelled at him that I had to get off the ship and yelled at him to let me off at the nearest island. He ignored me just plainly yelling at him, and he said he would. I couldn't believe his kindness, especially for a pirate. They couldn't give me my own room, but they let me share one with one of the commanders. It was the same one that dragged me out of the closet. His name was Marco.

I also met Blackbeard, I really didn't like him though, so I stayed away from him. I ate with them, I actually got along with them, even when I tried to ignore them. Of course I didn't like pirates. I was a slave to a crew not even a month earlier. Just as we were approaching one of his claimed islands, he called me to him. He asked me about the collar, which I had disposed of as soon as I got on the ship. I told him everything. He then told me that I would be safe on this island. Because he claimed it and no one would hurt his island. When we got to the island. He made sure I had a place to stay and everything. I had gone into the forest because I wanted to explore a little more. I found a strange fruit. It was pure white with grayish swirls.

I brought it to him and asked him what it was. He told me it was a Devil Fruit and if I ate it, I would get an ability, but I wouldn't be able to swim. Of course I would eat it, which is how I got my powers. As he was leaving, I had to thank him, so I did. I ran up to him and hugged his legs and told him thank you. After that, I realized that I couldn't stay with the people of the village because they were just to touchy. I hated my neck being touched, since I was still sensitive about it. I moved out into the forest. I trained everyday and learned to defend myself. I had monster and animals coming after me everyday after all. I trained with the balance of all my stats. I never was better at anything, more than anything else. When I was 17, I was powerful, and I decided to go to another island. I found the island and it was in ruins, that is where I found Stormi and we became guardians of the island."

When she was finished talking, she turned to Ace, who was listening and nodding in interest. "Ah, so you ARE the one we were looking for. Whitebeard was disappointed that you left." He remarked. But Rosie shook her head.

"I was lonely." She sighed. Ace grinned. "Well, now you're not! Why don't you join my little brother's crew? Whitebeard knows about them. You'd be picking a strong crew to travel with. Besides..." Ace continued, a stunned Rosie listening intently to the words she would have completely rejected a moment ago. "...Luffy and the others already consider you their nakama."

Rosie stared at him, shocked. "B-but we only joined the crew yesterday!" She argued. Ace laughed at that. "Well once Luffy makes up his mins, that's it! I'm not sure you have a choice." He joked, relaxing against the bark of the tree. Rosie frowned. "What about Stormi?" She asked. Ace stopped laughing at that. "That girl...You've known her a long time, right? But you didn't hardly know anything about her. Is she really your friend?" He asked, letting his hat shadow over his eyes.

Rosie blinked, taking in the vie- _"Nope no not right now those are stupid thoughts"_ she thought and shook her head, narrowing her eyes at Ace. "Of course she's my friend!" She objected. Surprisingly, Ace smiled. "Then go and help your nakama. I think your friend may be in trouble, the way they all rushed up there." He noted. Rosie raised an eyebrow. "But Nami was the one who screa-" she cut off, remembering she hasn't seen Stormi since she left the room they talked in before. "Oh shit..." Rosie leaped off the tree, about to run when Ace suddenly leaped to his feet, yelling after her. "LOOK OUT-" She spun around just as something jabbed in her arm. She yelped, her vision blurring fast. The shifting form of Ace running towards her before a shadow swept over her head was all she saw as she fell unconscious.

* * *

**I was checking Ace out XD. Oh Stormi, you just gotta put that don't you? Okay people, I don't ask much (nothing at all really) but maybe a review? Me and Stormi enjoy those. Or flames, I don't really mind. Just something to know that it isn't a bunch of dead people reading this O.O**


	6. Stormi shall stare!

**AUTHOR's NOTE: When Rosie here updates the chapters with what I type, keep in mind this is over a messenger, so if I put proper spacing and stuff so it's easier to read and hopefully grammatically correct, it seems to not show up on the chapters. Like, they'll be all clumped up so it'll be hard to tell his talking. Please bear with me, since unless Rosie feels like fixing it(and it's a lot to fix, so don't get grouchy if she doesn't bother) then they'll continue to be like this. Oh and my auto correct tends to jack words up occasionally. Apologies in advance :3**

** -Stormi**

* * *

Luffy pushed to the front and leaned over the edge of the boat, mouth gaping and eyes wide in pure shock. He yelled at the top of his lungs...

~oO0Oo~

Ace leaped forward, hands aflame. But the assailant was gone as soon as he/she appeared, Rosie gone with her. Ace panted, punching the ground in defeat. Great, he just let some one important to his brother's crew and close to Whitebeard himself get kidnapped...By something he couldn't see fast enough. He let out a growl and got up, running in the direction of the ship. As he ran, he glanced around wildly in case he spotted the attacker trying to escape. Frustration caused him to subconsciously yell out in loss of a friend...

~oO0Oo~

"STORMI!"

~oO0Oo~

"ROSIE!"

~oO0Oo~

Both of them. Gone. It had seemed that they had both been killed, bodies unrecoverable. But that wasn't true, and Luffy's crew along with Ace knew that all too well. They'd do all they could to rescue them, just like they would for the rest of their _nakama_.

* * *

Nami walked outside and looked up from a map she had in her hands, spotting Luffy sitting in his "special seat". But something was different: he was quiet, and looked very seriously at nothing. Ace was standing beside him, as they were obviously in great thought. Now the navigator knew that Luffy took things like this very seriously. He declared war on the government just to save Robin, no matter what she objected. However she was a little confused as to why Ace seemed just as upset over what happened. Sure he was Luffy's brother and all but...He didn't have anything to do with this, did he? Sanji walked over to her with a fresh lemonade. He bowed his head in a gentlemanly manner and smiled. "Your drink, Nami-san."

He murmured, though his smile was forced. Nami turned to him and took the drink with a half-hearted smile. "Thank you." She responded, also upset about what happened. They had to do something...But what? Chopper was on the back deck with Robin, who was using her power to see over a wide range of the island. Chopper sniffed the air, trying to catch Stormi or Rosie's scent. Nothing. Was it hopeless? Robin recoiled, looking defeated. She hadn't found anything either.

Zoro was off the boat, searching close-by the boat on land with Franky. Usopp was on the look-out, using binoculars to look out over the air and sea. It wasn't long before he gave up as well, Franky and Zoro returning soon after with no luck. Nami walked over to Luffy and Ace, gently tapping her captain on the shoulder to get his attention. "Luffy, the log has set. It'll be time to go soon..." She quietly informed him, before backing away. Luffy didn't respond in any way. Neither did Ace.

Just as she turned away, Luffy spoke up. "Nami...where's the next island?" He asked without looking at her. Nami blinked in surprise, swinging back around. "Er, it should be about five days from here...one of our longer trips between islands." She answered, sympathy shining in her eyes. Losing a nakama left a mark, a deep one you don't forget. Like that big scar Zoro has on his chest, though in her opinion that was a bad example since he mostly got it out of ignorance, or what the guys called "pride".

A sigh escaped Ace's mouth as he tipped his hat over his eyes. "Well, we better find them before we leave. They couldn't have gotten far." He remarked, making everyone but Luffy snap around to stare at him in surprise. Luffy seemed to already know what they were going to do next for once. He nodded, agreeing with his brother and standing up on the 'lion' at the front of the Thousand Sunnys. He took in a deep breath and threw his hands in the air, announcing to the sky...

"STORMI! ROSIE! WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO SAVE YOU GUYS, OKAY?!" Nami blinked, not really understanding how they planned to even find them. But Luffy had a look on his face that meant business, so she didn't argue. Sanji strode over, looking puzzled as well. "Oi, Luffy. How do you plan to find them first? Stormi got eaten and Rosie got stabbed then kidnapped." He asked, pointing out some unfortunate but important facts. Luffy turned to him, a smirk on his face. "You don't honestly thing they'd let themselves get killed that easily, do you?"

The cigar that Sanji was smoking dropped from his mouth, and he smiled in satisfaction. "True." The cook agreed, chuckling slightly. Usopp slid down the mast to join the conversation. He did make a lot of the crew's past plans for tough situations like this after all. As expected, he had a few comments as well. "We've checked all over the place though. We'd have to explore the island pretty thoroughly to find them, and who knows how long the enemy will be here." The sniper explained.

Franky had completely forgotten about how the enemy would probably still be here since the attack was so recent. "It'd take days to explore the whole island though. We need a faster way." The shipwright pointed out. Ace nodded, understanding. He glanced at Luffy. "What'd you got in mind?" He asked. Luffy grinned, determination shimmering excitedly in his eyes. The kind of shimmer that meant there would be exploring. There would be a race against time. It would be dangerous and awesome and Luffy-style. That shimmer always made his nakama shiver in wonder of what crazy shit he planned to throw them all into now.

Luffy faced them all and laughed. "Yosh! Who's got a plan?" Ace laughed as everyone else yelled at Luffy in frustration. Usopp sighed, then smiled happily. "Lucky for you, Captain Usopp has a plan!" He announced, making everyone look at him with relief. The sniper nodded eagerly and leaned against the mast of the boat. "Nami, Franky, Sanji and Chopper will search the right side of the island. Nami will lead the way since she's good with paths and stuff, while Chopper will be at the back in case he smells anything. Franky and Sanji will be the brawn of the group." He decided, pointing at each of the four he mentioned in turn. They nodded and formed a small circle. Sanji seemed especially happy about the group.

Usopp looked to the remaining members. "Luffy, Zoro, Robin, and myself will make up the second group and explore the left side of the island. I'll lead since I at least know more than you two about surroundings." He huffed, narrowing his eyes at Luffy and Zoro, who groaned but didn't argue. Robin smiled. "And what role do I play in the group, Long-nose-kun?" She asked, figuring the 'brawn' of the second group was Zoro and Luffy. Usopp grinned. "Glad you asked! Robin, you're the eyes of the group, since you can see over great distances with that flower-ability thing." He answered confidently. Nami stepped forward. "Two separate groups is an obvious idea, and the members in each are well-placed, so I'll give you credit for that, Usopp. But we need a way to explore the island quickly." She pointed out, frowning.

Thinking a moment, Usopp soon snapped his fingers at the exclamation of an idea. "Yosh, I got it!" He murmured, rubbing his chin. "Okay, here's the plan: both groups will go completely straight until they find the shore, then go a different direction. By then, Chopper and Robin should find a new path, whether Robin spots some evidence of something roaming around or if Chopper picks up a scent." Usopp explained.

The others nodded and got ready to leave. Except Luffy, who looked confused. "Hey Usopp, what about Ace? He wants to find Stormi and Rosie too." Luffy commented. Ace chuckled. "I need a group too, don't I?" Usopp froze, not thinking of that. He scratched his head, unsure. "Er, well he's your brother so I suppose he could come with our group..."

"YOSH!" Luffy exclaimed, as if he just got some sort of victory. Ace put on a broad grin and high-fived his little brother. "Nice!"

"Let's move out!"

~oO0Oo~

Usopp looked left and right repeatedly, eyes narrowed as he led the way through the small forested area of the island. Following behind him was the group consisting of Zoro, Robin, Ace, and Luffy. Every now and then Robin would pause to check the surroundings with her devil fruit ability, then catch up to the others, who would wait for her a little ahead, checking their own surroundings. Meanwhile Nami led Chopper, Franky, and Sanji through the rocky jungle on the opposite side of the island.

Chopper suddenly stopped, sniffing a bush and frowning. Nami glanced back at him. "Oi, Chopper, you find something?" She called, turning around. Chopper nodded and ran forward, calling back over his shoulder to them: "This way!" Usopp bit gently on his lower lip, feeling a little anxious. What if that monster reappeared and ate them?! He didn't like this island, even if the monster seemed to have come from the sea. It had also looked like it could walk on land, so he no longer felt safe; if he ever did in the first place.

Ace blinked, a cool breeze going by his ear. Confused, he stopped. Was that a voice he heard just now? "N...or...th..." Luffy looked back at him, wondering why he stopped. "Oi, Ace, what're you doing?" The captain called out, curious. But Ace held up a finger to silence him a moment, listening closely.

"Go...North...Caves...Left...Other...Traps..." 'Go to the north where you'll find some caves. Go left because any other way is a trap'; Ace tried to put words in where they were missing, though it didn't make a lot if sense. Had Rosie some how carried just a tiny but of wind through the trees, carrying her voice ever so faintly?

"Oi! Ace! Hurry up!" Luffy yelled, having walked a ways ahead of him with the others. Ace blinked in surprise, having spaced out a moment there. He quickly ran to catch up to them and slowed to their pace. "Usopp." Ace said, trying to get the sharpshooter's attention. Usopp turned to look at him. "Oh, what is it Ace?" He asked. Ace looked ahead of them, happy to see that the path was getting rockier. "Let's go north now." He replied confidently. The others looked at him in confusion. "A-Are you sure?" Usopp stuttered. "The plan was to keep going straight unti-"

"Yosh! North!" Luffy interrupted. He trusted his brother knew what he was doing. Ace always had some exciting thing in mind. Sounded like fun! Robin giggled, while Zoro stayed silent, letting the others decide on their route. Usopp sighed in defeat. "Alright. How come you want to go north?" He asked curiously, changing their direction so they were heading towards the rocks. "The terrain looks a bit rough here." Ace grinned. "I think Rosie used the wind to tell me, unless I'm hearing things." That shut everyone up. "Voices can get carried on wind, right?" Instead of Usopp, who was too confuse by now to answer, Robin stepped up and answered his question. "Yes. But only over a short distance." She calmly informed him. Luffy put on a broad smile. "We must be close then!" "The voice-who I assume was Rosie-said to go north and we'll find some caves. I think we should take the one on the left. The others may be a trap...But..." Ace trailed off, scratching his head in uncertainty. Zoro looked up at him. "But what?" "I only heard bits of what she told me. So either we go north then left at some point, or go north and take a left cave."

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US THAT BEFORE WE CHANGED DIRECTION!" "Calm down, Zoro." Robin sighed, smiling at him. "It's alright. I can check the area, remember? I should be able to see a turn or some caves eventually if we keep going north. I'll tell you all if we need to turn." She explained. Reassured of the situation, the group moved on. For a brief moment, Ace wondered why Rosie's voice had traveled to him rather than the others. Did he imagine it? No. Coincidence? Maybe. Another idea came to mind, though he didn't know where it came from, and it was a little awkward, so he pushed it to the back of his head.

~oO0Oo~

"Euck...Was that really necessary?!" Stormi snapped as she rolled out of the beast's mouth onto the cold, cave floor. A quiet giggle came from somewhere in the room, invisible and being heard all around her. Having tried to escape as soon as she was swallowed, but finding herself under water, she let the thing carry her here under the island somehow, arriving in the cave which seemed to have a tunnel leading to the ocean in it. Now, she could barely move because of the thing's thick saliva, and almost as soon as she was regurgitated, sea-stone handcuffs were clicked over her wrists. Annoyed, Stormi sat there quietly, trying to think of something to do. When she decided to stop thinking for a moment, she realized the monster's master had been talking to her for the past few minutes now. "...And that's why you're here." Stormi blinked, not having paid attention to any of what she had said. "Sorry I wasn't listening." She huffed. The voice let out an irritated grumble and walked forward. Now she knew where this bitch was since her shadow was growing in front of her over the ground. The cave was surprisingly dim.

Almost like there was a fire in the room... "...I wonder if you know who I am." Oh. She was talking again. Stormi yawned, making the speaker snap at her. "Did you pay attention to any of that either?!" "Nope." "Uhg. Well, you'll be dead soon anyway." That sparked her attention. Stormi let out a low growl, and in return the assailant's 'pet' growled back at her. Stormi attempted to growl louder but, seeing as that wasn't going to happen, she shut up before she hurt her throat. "Seriously. Why am I here?" Stormi asked, annoyed. The person walked over, still hidden by the darkness. Obviously she didn't want herself to be seen yet. The same went with her monster, who Stormi hadn't gotten a good look at yet. With an exasperated sigh, the girl nodded. "Fine, I'll repeat myself. Pay attention." She snapped. Stormi nodded, actually interested in what she might say. "But, before we do that, I want your friend to listen too. I don't want to explain it a third time." Stormi snapped her gaze around to where a finger pointed out of the darkness. She gasped, spotting Rosie stone-still on the floor of the cave. Stormi was about to yell out when the assailant spoke up again: "She's not dead, so shut your mouth."

A sigh of relief escaped the Yami-user's lips. So her friend was alright. That was good. Now that she mentioned it, Stormi could see the gentle rise-and-fall of Rosie's side as she breathed softly in her sleep. "I jabbed a small knife into her arm covered in the same medicine used in tranquilizer and anesthesia." It was true; there was a visible bandage on Rosie's arm. So the attacker was nice enough to stop the bleeding, no matter how rough the handiwork was. That was good news to Stormi after such a long day. The assailant walked over and nudged Rosie with the toe of her boot, which was the only part of her body that poked out of the hiding of the shadows. She had pink boots. Stormi hated the color pink.

Rosie yawned, sitting up, struggling to do so as she quickly realized she was handcuffed. She spotted Stormi and waved with her foot. "Oi, what's going on Stormi?" She asked. Stormi puckered her lips with a bored expression to go with it.

"We got kidnapped, dude."

"Whattt?"

"Yeah. Lame." Rosie put on the same expression and the two of them sat there, annoyed at themselves for being caught. Suddenly, Stormi perked up though.

"Oh yeah, this girl is gonna explain to us what's going on."

"Is she a prisoner too?"

"No she's the one who caught us...Or, you anyways. I got caught by her pet."

"Ha."

"You haven't seen her pet yet..."

"Have you?"

"No but I know it's HUGE."

"So?"

"It brought me under water. What do you want me to do?!"

"Ah, okay."

"Are you two done?" The mysterious figure groaned in irritation. Both Stormi and Rosie nodded and answered "Yeah" in sinc.

The character nodded, though stayed in the shadows so that movement wasn't really visible. She made sure they were actually listening before she began. "I've heard you became pirates again, but this time a member of the Strawhats. Do you know what this means?" Rosie huffed.

"We're only staying with them so we can make them trust us then kill them. We've done it before." She objected cooly. Stormi stayed quiet. The figure laughed.

"Ah yes, but you know we watch you whenever this happens, normally in case you need backup at some point. However, we've become suspicious..." Rosie raised an eyebrow. They didn't do anything odd, did they? Yet she did have a secret feeling in the back off her head that made her want to stay with these pirates a while before doing anything rash. It's only been a few days and they've been quiet the fun crew.

Reminded her of Whitebeard...Ace especially, though he wasn't part of Luffy's crew. "The two of you have become unusually friendly with certain pirates." The two of then cringed, Stormi glaring at her. "Who?" She snapped. The girl gently let two Wanted fliers fall in front of them. "These two." She answered. "Straw Hat Luffy, 300 million berri. He's very dangerous, and already seems to trust Stormi quite a bit despite the short time you have spent together, and vice-versa." Stormi growled in irritation.

"You know I'm good at acting. You're right: Luffy is strong and dangerous. I need to gain his trust over anyone else first. Then everyone will disperse and the crew will die. Luffy-I mean Strawhat, is easy to manipulate." She explained, rolling her eyes. But why did those words pain her? That had always been the plan. Stormi was an excellent manipulator. Rosie nodded in agreement. "Fire Fist Ace is part of Whitebeard's crew. I don't have any business with him besides information. All I did was ask him about Whitebeard." "You know that wasn't all. Besides, he's a pirate. You two are famous bounty hunters. Kill the strong ones quickly and capture the weaker ones, no matter who they are. As long as they're pirates. It's your job." Stormi looked away, while Rosie made a rather angry face at the assailant. "We'll hunt who we want." She snapped. But the voice chuckled on.

"That's not how is plays out. We spared your life because you swore loyalty to the marines and world government. You do what we say, and you keep your life without a bounty and without being hunted." "That was a pathetic choice." Stormi mumbled suddenly, making the other two look at her, wide-eyed in surprise. "Stormi..." Rosie murmured, hoping she wouldn't say anything bad. But she continued anyways. "Pirates should go down fighting, not pleading for mercy and begging for our lives. It's disgraceful! These pirates know that, and they always fight like their life is on the line...It almost always is anyways! I was foolish to surrender. I should have been executed." Stormi cried out. "I SHOULD HAVE DIED WHILE I WAS HAPPY!" Her voice echoed through the cave, making the air tremble a little.

Rosie stared at her, face pale with shock. What was she saying?! Did her friend want to die before they could say goodbye to the crew? The figure began to devilishly cackle, which turned into a loud bout of historical laughter. "So that's how it is...Fine then! You two are hereby sentenced..."

"...To DEATH."

~oO0Oo~

Luffy paused, heading something. The others stopped to listen as well. "...Should...Die...Happy..." The voice was Stormi's no doubt. What was going on? Robin looked scared suddenly, hastily putting her flower devil fruit ability to use. "I found the caves." She said, pointing in their direction. Usopp nodded. "Yosh!" He agreed, leading the way fast in that direction. All followed quickly except Luffy, who stared up at nothing in shock. Ace stopped and turned, motioning for him to follow. "Come on Luffy! We may know where they are now." Luffy didn't move. With a sigh, Ace shook his head and walked over. "They'll be fine." He reassured his little brother, patting him on the back and following the others. Luffy slowly turned and followed as well, the rim of his has shadowing his eyes.

~oO0Oo~

Chopper lead the way fast towards a rocky area, having caught a scent just moments ago. "This way!" He yelled, speeding up a little. Nami struggled to keep up. One moment she was leading the group, and now she was at the back trying to match their pace. "Wait for me!" She called, trying to catch up. Franky ran side-by-side with Chopper, wondering where the hell they were now on this island. Sanji ran up to Nami and smiled. "Would you like me to carry you, Nami-swan~?" Chopper came to an abrupt stop by some caves, sniffing the air.

Suddenly he put on a big grin. "I smell Luffy and the others! They must be coming too!" He reported excitedly. Soon enough, Luffy, Ace, and Usopp were busting through the bushes, landing neatly on the ground. Robin and Zoro followed close behind. So everyone was here after all. Nami, being carried on Sanji's back, waved happily and called out a greeting. Sanji gently bent his knees so the navigator could easily get off and onto ground. He then stood up again and called out to Robin as usual.

"SHUT UP!" Luffy's snappy order surprised them all. He glared at the caves. Robin walked up to his side with Ace as well. "Which one's the right path?" Luffy asked, looking dead-serious. Chopper hopped over and helped Robin check each cave for the smell of Stormi and Rosie or maybe some useful hints. There were none. But Ace clearly remembered the message Rosie sent him. "Let's go in the left cave!"

All nine of them made their way into the cave on the left, some of them unsure about the decision. Some had to be forced. Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Sanji, and Ace went along with no fear.

~oO0Oo~

"Unfortunately you're too dangerous to bring all the way to an execution island, so we may have to deliver the two of you in pieces." The girl sighed, the metallic sound of a sword or some kind of weapon being unsheathed. Stormi glared at her, teeth clenched and shivering.

Rosie just stared blankly at nothing, surprised by the whole situation. Was this it? She never actually knew Stormi's real feelings, or how they changed over the years. Admittedly, Rosie has noticed change in herself as well, but she chose to ignore it. She wanted to stay optimistic and keep her friend in line as they always did back when they were pirates. But thinking about it now, were they ever happy? As guardians? As exiles from the sea? They were being forced down by the government and tried hard to live happily with it.

It seems Stormi snapped before she did. Looking to the ground, Rosie mumbled quietly to herself. Stormi and the girl both looked at her. "What did you say? Speak up." The figure ordered. Rosie looked up at her, a flame igniting in her eyes. "I should have died too...!" Stormi's eyes widened, and she stopped shivering. She wasn't alone in this. She still had her best friend to back her up. For some reason...She smiled. Stormi put on a small smirk and looked right at their assailant, waiting.

* * *

**R&R please!**


	7. BAKA

The girl giggled and brought her weapon next to Stormi's neck, since she was closest(and by now probably the most annoying in her eyes). In the light, it was quite clearly visible. The weapon was a double-sided axe. It had a blue, solid-steel handle and red blades with yellow tips. It's tip was gold and shaped like a heart. The weapon looked heavy, and the arm holding it up seemed skinny and fragile. How was she carrying it so freely? "Teehee~!" She giggled, turning a sharp edge of the blade just under Stormi's chin threateningly.

"Things could be a little more messy here than regular executions, which is why I took the liberty of finding such a good place to preform the job. No one can find us." Stormi held her snicker. "Funny. It seems you didn't plan to let us live anyways." She commented. The girl laughed some more. "Teeheehee! You're clever."

"I won't let..." The two looked back to see Rosie struggling to her feet, the medicine wearing off. Stormi looked at her, eyes wide with fear. "Don't! She has her beast who can easily kill you in an instant!" She warned, panicking. Rosie glanced back at her. "Are you underestimating me?" "You're cuffed and weak from anesthesia-" "So what? I have more than one fighting style, remember? So do you, even if you can't use it right now." She backed away, watching Rosie. Stormi felt herself bump into the axe's handle when she moved, and fixed her position so she didn't get killed yet. The assailant wasn't focused on he right now.

A growl rumbled behind Rosie, and she swung around to face a large, black nose poking out of the shadows. Still feeling a little wobbly from the anesthesia, she backed up a few steps, trying to prepare herself. The beast placed a white paw into the light, revealing long, sharp claws. Just one was larger than Rosie herself. The girl laughed. "Looks like Ignis wants to play." She cooed happily. Rosie grumbled in annoyance, Watching as the creature stepped into the light. What she didn't expect, even after seeing its massive paw, was it to be so huge. The cave must be much bigger than she first thought if that thing could fit in here. However, a thump and shaking of the roof told her the thing actually couldn't stand up here and was forced to crawl forward.

Rosie gulped, glaring at it. However, the sea-stone handcuffs were draining her strength, along with the remaining anesthesia. As she brought up a foot for a kick, just a few inches from the ground, she fell backwards, yelling as she landed on her handcuffs behind her back.

Stormi gasped. "Rosie! Stop!" She begged. If they died here...

~oO0Oo~

The crew along with Luffy's brother, Ace, made their way through the tunnel. Speeding up, they finally emerged into a larger cave...With three more tunnels attached to it. With a groan, Nami paused to examine the room. "Uhg, even more tunnels. Ace, did Rosie tell you any other directions?" She asked, looking at Ace. Luffy raced up to the three tunnels' entrances, looking excitedly at all of them. "Which one, which one?" He asked no one in particular. "Which one is the right one?" Despite having a smile on his face as he watched his little brother investigate the tunnels, Ace felt rather troubled by the situation like Nami. "No, unfortunately. Or at least I didn't hear them." He replied. Franky nodded, listening carefully. Suddenly he threw a thumbs-up to the others. "Yeah! Let's split up and go down all of 'em!" He decided. Luffy shot an awe-struck gaze at the shipwright, grinning.

"Ooh! Good idea! Yosh! Let's do that!" Luffy yelped happily. Zoro smirked. "This'll be interesting. We'll have to spread out our strengths so each group should have enough strength to at least survive any traps..." He remarked, voice a morbid tone. Usopp felt chills go through his spine. "THAT'S NOT A VERY HELPFUL THING TO SAY." "But he's right though." Robin pointed out.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Usopp snapped, face pale with fear. Sanji lit his cigar and glanced around the cave. "I would like to be on a team with Nami-san and Robin-chan." He commented. "Nothing will happen to them while I'm around."

"Except maybe rape." Zoro muttered. Sanji glared at him, running up and yelling in his face.

"OI! YOU THINK I'M LOW ENOUGH TO DO THAT YOU STUPID MARIMO?!"

Chopper's eyes glowed with excitement. "Can I go with you too, Sanji?" He asked cheerfully. Nami and Sanji were two of his favorite crewmates. Not that he didn't like any of his crewmates of course! They just seemed nicer to him sometimes...Just like Luffy, Franky, Usopp, Robin...Chopper realized that he 'favored' everyone in the crew. Sanji looked over at the reindeer who had spoken up.

"Sure. A doctor could come in handy; just in case." He agreed, smiling. His acceptance -As well as his detail in calling him a doctor- made Chopper happy enough to do a little shake that he tended to do whenever he got a compliment. Nami sighed. She supposed that this was a decently-evened group, strength distribution-wise. However they needed three groups, and there were nine of them. One wasn't even part of their crew. "We need three per group. So Sanji, Chopper and I make up the first group." Nami began. "Robin could be in a group with Franky and Zoro. Is that okay?" She was trying to spread out their strengths and weaknesses as much as she could. Sanji glared at Zoro. "If you try anything funny..."

"Baka! I'm not a pervert like you! I have something called honor and dignity!" Zoro snapped back. The two were quickly locked into an argument again, though no one paid attention. Ace did a little, curious as to what they were doing and if this was normal. Robin nodded in agreement. "That sounds fine, Nami." The navigator smiled. "Great! That just leaves Luffy, Ace, and Usopp for the third group." She responded. Usopp raised a hand. "Oi, doesn't that make our group a little stronger than the others? And by a little, I mean A LOT?" He asked. But Nami didn't look at him, already having the answer. "One of them will probably have to deal with you, and they work well together so it's fine." The sharpshooter felt himself sink to the ground in defeat. "Ah...O-okay." He hopped by Luffy's shoulder, who was too busy looking around to notice him. "Oi, Luffy, you'll protect me, won't y-"

"YOSH! LET'S GO!" Luffy demanded with a broad grin on his face. He didn't notice Usopp at all. In fact, he began marching off in the tunnel to the right with Ace as soon as he said "Go". "Oi! WAIT FOR ME!" Usopp yelped, running after them. Nami, Sanji, and Chopper gathered in a small triangle. Chopper sniffed the air curiously. "The left tunnel has really thick, moist air. Like it rained a lot in there some how, though I don't see any water." He reported. Sanji looked towards the middle tunnel. "What about that one?" "I can't smell anything down there, as if it's completely empty or even endless." Nami nodded, making a decision. "Let's go down the middle one then. Since I'm in this group, we should have the least chance at getting lost~" she remarked proudly. "Nami-san is so cute when she's confident~!" Sanji cooed. The group made their way into the middle tunnel. That left Zoro, Franky, and Robin for the tunnel on the left. Zoro yawned. "Well, let's go." He said, walking towards the tunnel. "Yes." Robin agreed. Franky simply shrugged and followed. That's what they get for choosing last: they didn't get a choice at all.

~oO0Oo~

"Rescue! Mission! We're gonna save our nakama~!" Ace and Luffy chanted, obviously enjoying their time together. Usopp was confused at first, but then remembered they didn't really get to do this that much, being part of different crew and all. Perhaps there was a few things about the two that were similar, aside from manners? That perked the sniper's personality. He studied the two a moment, noticing something after all. _"Yosh. They have the same hair-color."_ he thought, nodding to himself. Ace laughed. "You don't change, bro!" He chuckled. Luffy gave him a playful punch in the arm. "Shut up! You didn't change either!" He laughed. "Rescue~! Mission~! We're gonna save our nakama~!"

"Though they aren't even my nakama." Ace commented. Luffy nodded in agreement. Usopp wondered what was going on. "What's that?" Luffy asked, pointing at something barely visible from the darkness ahead. Usopp and Ace followed his gaze and lifted an eyebrow each. "Dunno." "Hehe, let's go see what it is! Maybe we can eat it!" Luffy said, rushing towards it. Ace blinked and ran after him. "Oi, Luffy, you don't know what you're running at-" "AHH!" Luffy yowled in surprise as he suddenly felt the ground give way beneath him. "LUFFY!" Usopp gasped. But out of the darkness reached a hand, stretching from the abyss. "Help me out here, Usopp!" Ace ordered, grabbing Luffy by the hand and pulling back.

He was a little heavier than he expected, probably with that appetite of his...Not that Ace's was much better. Usopp nodded and quickly grabbed Luffy's arm as Ace pulled it up more, also pulling. Eventually, Luffy was up and panting, having sucked in air fast when he fell. Ace delivered a punch to his head, obviously a little irritated. "I told you to wait up!" He huffed. "Sorry." Usopp sighed, shaking his head. "Well, what was down there?" He asked, figuring Luffy might know since he fell down there.

* * *

Zoro paused, clicking his sword. He sensed something, the air suddenly uneven. What was that feeling of dread? Where was it coming from? It wasn't from him...he was perfectly fine. But the feeling was so strong, he felt like he could feel it in the air. The air itself was stiff and getting tough to breath. That's when he realized it. "Gas!" Zoro gasped, covering his mouth with his hand and coughing. The air had suddenly gotten much thicker and harder to breath as soon as he said that. Robin began to hoarsely cough and hack. Franky took out a gas mask from who knows where and put it on. He tossed one to Robin. He only had two; one was supposed to be a spare. Zoro had been spared of most o the gas, so he didn't need a mask anyways as he rushed backwards, Robin and Franky following fast.

Suddenly the ground gave way beneath them, something shooting up from the ground and entangling Robin and Franky. Zoro was ahead and didn't get caught. But he was without a mask...Yet the only one who seemed able to help them. What was even going on? They must have picked the wrong cave...Right? Robin struggled in the grip of the roots, trying to free herself. "Veinte Fleur~!" She murmured. Hands sprouted on the plant and began to strangle it like they were a second root, except these 'roots' were on their side. The vines crackled and hissed as they were ripped at little by little. There was only so much she could do.

"Weapons left!" Franky took his one free arm and unhooked the gun of a hand attached to it. Bullets shot out, piercing the roots of the odd plant-like thing coming from the ground. Soon, the two of them-Robin and Franky, obviously-we're free and breathing deeply into their masks. Robin was out of breath, so as she attempted to run Franky noticed how much slower she was. He was a cyborg so his stamina was basically limitless as long as his cola was also. He ran forward, grabbing around her waist so he could easily pick her up without hurting her as he rushed by, trying to catch up with Zoro. Robin made a note to remember to thank him later. Up ahead, out of the gas, Franky skidded to a stop. Zoro was lying, panting and bleeding from the mouth, on the ground.

~oO0Oo~

Nami sighed, trying to ignore the fact that Sanji was so close to her, looking at her with that stupid look that he was breathing down her neck. She doubted he did it in purpose but seriously, ever heard of personal space?! Honestly, his desperation was pathetic. Chopper sniffed the air. Nothing, no scent, just emptiness. Hopefully Nami knew what she was doing, because he had no idea where they were going. Sanji paused suddenly, looking behind them. "Oi. Show yourself." He called out calmly, though his eyes held an intimidating glare.

Nami and Chopper spun around and followed the cook's gaze. It was too dark. What was he looking at..? "Sanji, what's wrong?" Nami asked. Sanji clenched his fist. "Something's there." He warned. Chopper's eyes widened and he hopped in front of Nami, turning into his human-form. "He's right! I smell someone." He growled.

A low rumble sounded in the hall, and the ground shook slightly. Nami pulled out her ClimaTact, stepping closer to her comrades. Chopper and Sanji stood at an angle from each other, not quite back-to-back but still a defensive position. "Sanji..." Chopper murmured, clenching his teeth together, eyes looking terrified all of the sudden. Sanji looked at him, confused. "What?"

"The ground...The thing is under the ground..." "What..?" "THE GROUND IS HOLLOW." The floor gave way, and Nami screamed in terror. Chopper let out a yelp as well, while Sanji quickly swam through the air over to Nami and grabbed her. "Hang on to me, Nami-san!" In a situation like this, she didn't need to be told twice.

"Rumble Ball!" "Guard Point!"

Chopper fluffed up into a huge, defensive ball of fur and ducked down under his nakama. The three fell into another room, Nami and Sanji landing safely on Chopper's cushion of a pelt. The reindeer was unaffected, the fluff being his defensive point. In other words, it didn't hurt to fall that far or get landed on. "Everyone alright..?" Chopper asked, turning into his human form just in case enemies were near by. Plus his three minutes weren't up, even though his human form didn't apply to that. "I think so..." Nami sighed.

"Thank you, Chopper." "Stupid! Even if you say that, it won't make me happy~!" Chopper sang cheerfully. He sure looked happy... Sanji however, was focused on the room they were in. He looked around, lighting his cigar and exhaling a bit of smoke. "Chopper, didn't you say that thing was down here...?" He asked quietly. A deep, loud growl rumbled behind them.

~oO0Oo~

"ROSIE!" The beast's gaping jaws lingered over a shivering Rosie, though she forced a grin. "I hope I give you a terrible stomach ache!" She snapped. Stormi shook violently, writhing on the floor but taking a break every few seconds because of the handcuffs. She did NOT want them on her.

All the while, that stupid assassin watched and laughed. An annoying, high-pitched laugh like that of some bratty school-girl. It made Stormi even more pissed. Suddenly she stopped writhing, slowly sitting up and putting her wrists on the ground. Had she calmed down? No. She wanted to kick ass. And once being part of Blackbeard's crew, she actually learned something. How could she forget? How could she forget that she knew how to get out of these things?

Rosie snarled back at the beast as its jaws dove at her. Was this the end...? The beast had something slam into its jaw, a sickening crack echoing in the cave. The assassin yelped, stomping her foot. "How dare you hurt Ignis?!" She snapped. Stormi's empty handcuffed lie on the ground, propped gently up, barely balanced on their side. Rosie grinned, seeing what she did. Stormi laughed, torturing poor Ignis by repeatedly slamming into him, spiking him over and over until he was yelping like a kitten. "This is what you get for trying to eat me!" Rosie balanced the cuffs. This assassin girl was skilled, but probably new at the job, because she only tightened the cuffs enough to go around their wrists where they couldn't fit their hands out. But they could still balance the cuffs on the ground so their wrists weren't touching them. This way, she could transform into air...

WHOOSH. Into the air. ...and slip easily out of the cuffs without having to open them. If you're going to put these on them, you better put them on tight._ "Going easy on us...Either she's stupid and cocky or is simply pitying us because we're girls"_ Rosie thought with a growl_. "Don't you dare underestimate pirates from the beard-crews!"_ Stormi laughed, glaring down at Ignis, who lay whimpering on the ground. Rosie had cornered the assassin girl, and could see her in the light now. Blue pigtails, a big lime-colored ribbon, too much lipstick and eye shadow. Was this seriously supposed to be their assailant? "You two...Just surrender quietly or else-"

"Or else what?" Rosie snapped, interrupting the girl. The girl began to cry. But what was weird was the fact that it seemed to echo oddly. Rosie couldn't hear it, but Stormi could as she went into wolf form. It didn't take long for Rosie to notice and change too in order to listen. Was that the sound of bats coming? Rosie's eyes widened. "Guard your hair!" Wasn't there a rumor about bats always going for your hair? Just to be safe, she put on a protective "bubble" of wind that flowed around her and moved with her. Stormi just rolled her eyes an waited. The bats came swarming in towards them. Ignis roared, as if the cry from the girl had woken him from a trance. He slammed a harsh claw on the ground, surprising Stormi and making her tumble over.

Before she could get up, Ignis jabbed a claw through her leg. Stormi let out a blood-curdling scream, which suddenly turned into a snarl. A harsh snarl. The kind she did when she got pissed. Rosie blinked and swung around, horrified to see her friend's leg so badly wounded. But she was more afraid of the fact that she seemed to be getting really angry again. Unlike herself, Stormi had trouble controlling her devil fruit, since she always used it to its minor abilities only.

When she got too angry, she had absolutely no control, and the damage that is dealt to the area and anyone in it can be pretty bad depending on what she does. Hopefully it didn't come to that... Telling her to "calm down" or something would just make her angrier, so Rosie didn't comment and instead glared back around at the assailant. "You better beg for mercy now!"

The assailant smirked suddenly. "I find it funny how you're underestimating us." She murmured. Rosie blinked, confused. She had thought they'd send someone stronger and was surprised to see this girl cowering away from them. The fact that she was trying to be all bad-ass now didn't surprise her at all. "When did I underestimate you?" She huffed. "I'm simply taking advantage of the fact that you can't beat us. YOU made the mistake of underestimating US." The girl rolled her eyes. "I'll have you know I went easy on you with the cuffs on purpose to see if you were as clever as they said. I have a devil fruit power too, friend..." "Don't call me your friend." Rosie snapped. This bitch had a devil fruit power?

This made her a little anxious, but she pushed the thought away for now. "I have the Ekōrokēshon Ekōrokēshon no mi. My yell attracted bats and other creatures who use echo location. That goes for Ignis too...I ordered them to kill." The girl said, giggling. Rosie grimaced. Bats were quick and stubborn when attacking prey; you could hit them through the air all you want and unless you kill them, calm them down, or knock them out some how they refuse to stop flying and biting, flying and biting. Plus they fought in big groups... Stormi yelped as bats swarmed around her. She ducked down as a shadow slinking fast across the ground, so the bats had no idea where to go after her. They went towards Rosie instead.

_"Oops. Sorry Rosie"_ Stormi thought, poker-facing. She turned to Ignis, just to see him roar in her face. Yelling in her face wasn't a nice thing to do, or in anyone's face if you wanted to be technical. "FUCK YOU!" Stormi roared back, a large spike shooting out and locking one of Ignis's paws to the ground. He snarled in rage and flailed around, causing the wound to stretch more since the spike curved...In other words, he couldn't get it off unless he unfocused Stormi so it would disappear. He swatted a huge claw at her, but she leaped out of the way just in time. _"Damn you!"_ she thought angrily, transforming into wolf form.

_"SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH"_ she let out a low growl and raised her tail, going still. Rosie leaped out of the way as the bats swarmed towards her. _"Uhg. This'll make things annoying."_ she thought. As soon as she turned, she gasped an ducked just barely in time as a poisoned dagger shot above her head through the air. Poison? Well, she hadn't expected that. "Hahaha, how cute. They want to play." The assassin giggled. "Oh and I'm Aris. Nice to meet you, Sky Hunter Rosie." She cooed, bringing up several hooked daggers in her hands. Rosie snickered.

"I have enough experience to know how to avoid daggers, Aris. Stormi uses them." "Well, let's see how good you are now. Since your bounty will be returning soon, we'll need to know if you're still as dangerous...Go ahead and kill me if you can~!" Rosie snarled and raced forward. Her agility is excellent, as she always preferred close-combat fighting. As Aris reeled back, Rosie flipped in the air, landing behind her and swinging around, slamming a fist into Aris's pressure-point, just by her neck.

"Pressure Strike!" Aris yelped, recoiling forward. She grabbed her shoulder-bone and groaned. While she was distracted, Rosie ran at her again. She didn't expect Aris to recover so quickly. "Voice Scythe!" Aris screamed, the waves of echo location so high pitched that Rosie had to cover her ears. The bats swarmed towards her again, knocking her over and biting her while she was distracted. She let out a screech, which droned out into a snarl as she transformed into a wolf and bit threateningly at the bats, making them let go of her. "Breaking Jab!" Out of the mob of bats she shot forward, driving her front claws through the air.

But Aris wasn't where she thought she was, and her claws landed on ground. "Acidic Level 1" Her eyes blanked for a moment as pain blinded her for a heartbeat. Two daggers cut into her back. They had poison on them and were hooked. Rosie screamed. Aris was faster than she thought. She fell to the ground, twitching. The poison wasn't deadly, thank goodness, but it did paralyze her. She slowly rolled her eyes over to glare at Aris, who laughed as bats slowly made their way towards her. So she was right: Rosie had underestimated her...or had she. With a grin, Rosie watched as a sliver of wind sliced through the air, blowing the bats away and hitting Aris head on. "Scythe Storm." Rosie whispered. The wind broke into several slashes of harsh, sword-like attacks flying into the assassin on contact. Blood spattered from many new wounds on Aris, who was silently gaping as pain burned through her.

She fell to the ground, panting as it finally ended. The bats had flown off, sense having been literally knocked into them. The move was one of Rosie's stronger ones, and took a little more energy than her basically effortless attacks like Breaking Jab. This normally wouldn't seem to affect her at all, but the paralysis made her tired easily, even from using one measly, mildly-strong attack. She smiled, turning back into human form. She could now move her hands and feet, so she lay there calmly, then tilted her head back to see what Stormi was doing. Things had seemed quiet over there. Her eyes widened. She trembled. What was that idiot doing?! Didn't she know that was dangerous..? "Baka..." Rosie grumbled in annoyance, attempting to shake the paralysis off faster so she could back up and not get hit by a wave of rubble. Stormi was standing silently on the ground as a wolf, all four feet completely still. Her shadow had been covered with a dark, black wave that caused it to seemingly move. The shadow was moving.

It was coming out of the ground. A dark shadow that meant nothing but destruction. Ignis was snarling at her, ready to pounce. Between its legs was Stormi, controlling its movement. It was about two-thirds the size of Ignis, but terrifying nonetheless. It was just a little transparent, and was a jet-black with glowing white eyes. It looked like a giant 3-D shadow that had risen from the ground to come to life...Which it basically was. It had three heads. It had a long, scaly tail and chain-like drapes over its necks. It looked like a monster-dog. It was some kind of shadow-Cerberus. "Hell Card." The Cerberus rampaged, Stormi controlling its center, the ground shook as it leaped at Ignis, bowling him over and tearing sharp, fast fangs into his neck and shaking him like a rattle. The tiger-like thing's neck began to tear, Ignis's eyes growing cloudy, his voice uttering faint whimpers.

But Stormi would not stop. _"Baka..."_ Rosie thought again, scooting into the shadows. If that thing spotted her she had no idea what it would do or if Stormi could control her own anger in this state. Though she was strong, if her friend didn't limit things like this, she could get herself hurt bad... Stormi, or Cerberus-Stormi, was sending fur and skin and blood in all directions. For a moment Rosie swore she saw some kind of intestinal vein being thrown back in her direction...gross. When it was finally over, she couldn't even recognize Ignis as an animal even more...Even the ground had been torn up a little around them, simply from 'Cerberus' stomping around. Speaking of which, Shadow Cerberus had disappeared and Stormi was left on the ground, breathing heavily. She was in human form, her clothes a little torn and a small stream of blood dribbling from her mouth.

That move put herself in danger too...But it was better than that other move of hers, the one even Rosie feared. She didn't want to think about it. They both lie tired on the floor, and once again Rosie whispered "Thank Goodness" to the fact that the daggers hadn't been deadly. She had pulled them out earlier, having to be very careful with all the stomping going on and because the daggers were hooked. At least they weren't barbed. She looked over at Aris. What a stupid choice for an assassin- Aris was gone. Nothing but a pool of blood lay in her place. She must have fled, and Rosie couldn't blame her since this was probably the first time she's seen one of Stormi's little "preformances". Baka. Baka Baka Baka. Exhausted, Rosie lay quietly on the floor and fell asleep, still bleeding in the back kind of heavily...If she died here, then well, she was kind of prepared for it.

~oO0Oo~

Luffy cracked his knuckles. "Why didn't I think of it earlier? We could just bust the place up and find them a lot easier, right?" He replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Ace shook his head, smiling. "We'd be at risk of the whole place collapsing." He warned. "We only need to bust up the floor." Luffy huffed. Usopp cringed. They weren't actually thinking about doing this, were they? He gulped. By the look on his captain's face, it seemed so. Once Luffy makes a decision, there was no stopping him. Luffy reeled back his arms. "Gomu Gomu No..." He released the pressure on them and they shot forward like a rain of bullets. "...GATTLING GUN!" The floor shook and shattered, hollow.

He figured something was down there, and he assumed there was no other wolves to howl like that...Though it was a weird howl. Could wolves do that, or was there some other monster here? Ace and Luffy landed easily on the floor of the cave that had been below them. Usopp fell and groaned as he hit the ground hard. Dust rose from the impact.

As it cleared, the brothers looked around, wondering where they were at. Usopp got up and looked as well, it was so dark in here. That's when he saw her. Ace gasped and pointed at Rosie, lying in a pool of blood. She seemed unconscious. She wasn't dead...Was she..?! He raced over and crouched by her side, shaking her gently. "Oi, wake up." He pressed. "Wake up! I'm not done talking to you! You can't die now!" Rosie mumbled something and twitched. Her green eye slowly opened and recognized Ace quickly. She looked behind him and saw Usopp and Luffy running over.

"Cr...Crap. I forgot I was bleeding." She sighed. "HOW DO YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Usopp objected, raising his hand. "Oi Oi, you're losing a lot of blood." Luffy commented. "No shit." Luffy suddenly remembered that Stormi should be here too. He turned to Ace and Usopp. "Usopp, try to call for Chopper. He should hear you." Chopper had good hearing, plus Luffy had heard things from above this cave, so he figured they would too. Luffy glanced at his brother but said nothing, simply nodded. "I'm going to find Stormi." He told him. Ace nodded. "I'll help Rosie until that reindeer gets here." Rosie grimaced, reaching out a hand and grabbing Luffy. "Take it easy." Ace warned. Luffy looked back at her.

"Stormi is...over there." She murmured, letting of and pointing to a figure lying on the floor nearby. They hadn't seen her at first glance because it was so dark over there. Luffy nodded and ran towards Stormi. Ace sighed and ripped off a piece of the cloth around his waist. He gently pushed Rosie over on her side, which caused the blood flow to speed up a little. He quickly pressed the cloth to her back to try and stop the bleeding. Rosie squeaked in pain, not expecting it. For a moment she wondered why he didn't just use her scarf.

"Chopper! Nami! Sanji!" Usopp called out, hoping at least one of them would hear. "Come down here! We found them! Chopper! Nami! Sanji!" Luffy knelt down by Stormi and looked over at her face to see if she was conscious. Nope. He poked her shoulder. No response. He grumbled, frowning. She wasn't dead, he knew that. She wasn't allowed to be dead. He wouldn't allow it, not when they had only just joined and got started on their adventure with them. He was a little skeptical about the blood stream coming from her mouth and nose.

Her leg seemed badly wounded and was lying in its own puddle. A big puddle at that. Luffy made a fist and gave a harmless, gentle punch to her shoulder. "Oi! Wake up! You can't die yet! I already decided you'd be our nakama! Rosie too!" He pouted. Ace and Usopp glanced over, wondering what he was talking about. Rosie cringed and forced herself to sit up. It hurt and Ace had to support her with his arm to keep her from falling down again. "I said take it eas-" "STORMI! YOU IDIOT!" Rosie snarled in annoyance. "Look what you did! You let your anger get the better of you! Do you think...After all the trouble they went through to come save us...That you can just die now?!" Luffy and Ace didn't look up, just waited.

Usopp on the other hand, was watching in shock. "Baka! Get up! I want you to apologize! GET UP!" Stormi remained silent. Rosie clenched her fists and banged one of the ground. "You...You said you wanted to be a pirate again. But you can't do that if you keep doing things like this whole your injured so badly! Look at your leg! Look at me! I barely got a scratch-" Rosie flinched as her back stung as a reminder of her own bad wound. She ignored it and leaned back. Ace held her shoulders steady so she didn't fall. "...But I beat my opponent. You're too reckless. How can you be a pirate if you're going to throw your life away every battle?!" "SHUT UP." Luffy snapped, glaring at her. Ace watched him with a look of warning in his eyes. Rosie was injured too. Best not to rile her up. "Pirates can be weak or strong, but a true pirate isn't afraid of death! She won't die! You hear me?! SHE WONT DIE!" Luffy yelled back. Rosie stared at him, wide-eyed.

Stormi twitched and looked up at the ceiling. Luffy swung around in surprise. "Hey...I'm not gonna die if you don't. How would that be fair if I did?" Stormi huffed, a smirk on her face as she glared back at Rosie. Rosie slowly grinned. "You bitch..." "Asshole." The two laughed quietly, coughing a little. Blood spurted out of wounds. Luffy, Ace, and Usopp smiled. Suddenly they heard a yell above them. "OI! WHAT'RE YOU GUYS DOING DOWN THERE?" It was Chopper.


	8. Insert Title Here :3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SPOILER WARNING FOR READERS! Skip this note if you haven't already gotten past the Enies Lobby part of the actual anime/manga! I'm going to briefly mention something that may have confused some of you. While Luffy and the crew are at Enies Lobby, during the Buster Call, Ace is captured by Blackbeard. HOWEVER HE HAS NOT EVEN FOUGHT HIM YET IN THIS STORY, despite it taking place after the Enies Lobby incident. This is because of some of the "plot" that I kind of make up with Rosie as I go along xD Just bear with me-He'll fight him soon. Like I said, up until after they escaped from Enies Lobby, everything is just like the Anime, but after that it's all altered based on how our characters and their plots twist it.**

* * *

"Chopper!" Usopp called, relaxing his shoulders in relief. "Down here! They're losing blood fast!" "Okay!" Chopper answered, leaping down. Thank goodness his 3 minutes still had about 30 seconds left. Turns out that growling they heard earlier was coming from beneath them, then they heard the others yelling. Sanji walked over and sighed. "Looks like we'll be hopping down another floor. Damn this cave system spreads deep underground." He mumbled, exhaling smoke. "Good thing you found them." "What? There's ANOTHER floor underneath this one?" Nami gasped. She hoped the ground wouldn't collapse suddenly and drag them down.

Both Sanji and Nami leaped down, landing on a puffed-up Chopper like before. The reindeer changed back to normal, his three minutes having around 20 seconds left anyways. He raced over to examine Stormi first, since Ace was supporting Rosie up and he could only really help one patient at a time.

Rosie sighed, watching as her friend's bloodied leg was disinfected then wrapped in bandages. The same thing would probably be put on her back and stomach to help heal the wounds. Ace's hand was warm on her shoulder, reminding her to thank him for the help later. Chopper too. With a sharp breath, Name squeaked in alarm when her eyes spotted the mound of flesh, fur, and blood that was the carcass remnants of Ignis.

The others hadn't noticed it yet, and looked up when Nami made a sudden noise. Luffy and Ace stared at it, wide-eyed with shock, but overall no real reaction. Nami looked completely terrified and a little sick. Sanji's cigar fell from his gaping mouth. Chopper yelped and looked away, covering his eyes. It didn't surprise Rosie, since these guys weren't all bad...They never seemed to kill purposely, just knock their opponents around so much that they're never messed with my them again. The same went for Rosie and Stormi usually, but unlike the Strawhat Pirates, they wouldn't hesitate to kill if they hated enough...Or in Stormi's recklessness, out of anger. Stormi twitched and followed their gazes. She grinned.

"Meet Ignis. Sorry Chopper, I did some damage to myself as well." She rasped. Chopper looked at her, tears going down his face. "OI! DON'T BE SO RECKLESS! That pile of-" he cried more. "ITS GROSS AND SCARY AND YOU HURT YOURSELF, IDIOT! BASTARD! ASSHOLE!" He cuddled her arm for comfort, not really thinking. Stormi smiled and reached forward to pat him on the head. She was always fond of animals. Chopper sniveled. Rosie smiled softly, glad Chopper was calming down. Okay, maybe she was growing a little attached to these guys...Just a little. Hasn't she said that before?

_"Damn it,"_ she thought._ "Are we really going to become pirates again..? Will it be alright, as awesome as it sounds...?"_ She was snapped out of her thoughts as Ace gently laid her on her scarf, then got up and walked over to Luffy and Usopp. "Aren't you missing some crew mates?" He asked. Usopp looked up at him and nodded. "O-oh yeah..." He stuttered, trying to get over the sight as well. "They should be able to find us soon, too. Franky, Robin, and Zoro." Luffy got up, leaving Chopper to take care of Stormi and Rosie. "All the caves lead to this one, right?" He added. "ONLY BECAUSE YOU BROKE THE FLOOR!" Sanji snapped in annoyance. If the floor had broken beneath Nami-san...That bastard wouldn't live long enough to see sunlight again.

~oO0Oo~

Zoro coughed, hacking up blood. Franky out a large hand on his back to help support him. "I'm fine." Zoro rasped. Franky frowned. "You said you got punched hard in the gut and throat by something that felt like a rocket" The shipwright reiterated what the swordsman had said just a few minutes ago. Robin was checking the area. Nothing. What could have hurt him? That plant? Perhaps he wasn't looking while running with his hand over his mouth, trying to get out of the poison. "I'm fine now." Zoro grumbled, then gasped as he was picked up and hung over Franky's shoulder. "I wonder where Chopper and everyone else are?" Franky wondered aloud, scratching his chin. Zoro glared at him. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ANYTHING I SAY?! OI!" He snapped. Robin walked over and smiled. "I couldn't find what hurt you, but I found someone who can help." She said. Franky spun around, grinning. Zoro yelped in surprise as he dangled.

"Who'd you find?" Franky asked, following Robin as she turned to lead the way. Zoro hung over his shoulder with an annoyed look on his face. "Over here." Robin answered, pausing by a large hole in the ground. Both above the hole and below it was more holes leading down into a big one, where they could hear the familiar voices of their crewmates yapping on. Franky looked uncertain. "What if it's a trap? Maybe they're not really down there and it's just to lure us." He pointed out. "What kind of trap is that?" Zoro huffed. "It's possible." Robin answered cooly. "DON'T BE SO DAMN CALM ABOUT IT!" The other two loudly responded.

Down below, a voice echoed up. "OI! THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" It was Luffy's voice. And it wasn't an echo. A moment later, a Straw-hat-wearing captain threw his arms up, stretching to the floor just below them. Luffy rocketed up and shot through the roof above them. The three raised their hands to block falling rubble. Luffy hopped down to step and grinned happily. "Hey! Took you long enough!" He laughed. "IDIOT! Do you know what we've been through?!" Franky snapped. "No." "EXACTLY." Luffy tipped his head. "Why's Zoro on your back? Is he asleep?" "I'm perfectly AWAKE thank you!" Zoro growled, still irritated. Luffy laughed in response, which in turn made his first-mate sigh and look away.

"Well let's go! We're all waiting on you." Luffy said cheerily, hopping back down to the bottom floor. Franky frowned. "How are we supposed to get down there?" "Easy." Robin answered, leaping down and extending her arms out over arms. "Fleur Wing!(or something like that .3.)" Her arms created wings that allowed her to gently float the last remaining feet to the ground below.

Franky looked over his shoulder at Zoro and grinned. "Our turn!" "NO WAIT-" Zoro yelled, but cut off with a yell as he felt the air whip his face as they fell. Franky unleashed his chain hand. "Strong Right!" His hand grasped a rough part of the wall jutting down. As they swung towards it, the shipwright aimed his legs and bounced off the wall, landing with a loud 'Bam' on the ground. Dust flew up around them. Zoro cursed quietly under his breath. Franky set Zoro on the ground and rolled his shoulder(even though he's a cyborg).

Chopper rushed over to examine the Swordsman, looking flustered from all the patients. Stormi yawned. Luffy glanced over and walked towards her, crouched down, and poked her cheek. "Hey." He said. "Are you awake?"

"DON'T TOUCH HER YOU IDIOT!" Sanji snapped. Luffy ignored him and frowned. "Nope. Not yet." He glanced over at Rosie. She was awake, though she looked tired. He didn't want his two newest comrades to be in bad condition when they got back on the boat...He doubted Sanji would let Franky carry them over his shoulders like Zoro.

Nami walked over and crouched down. She glanced at Luffy with an innocent, convincing look. "Luffy, why don't you go help Chopper with Zoro?" She asked. Chopper glanced up in shock and shook his head really fast. Luffy grinned. "Okay! Tell me when she wakes up!" He replied happily, running over to a whimpering Chopper who had given up on his protests.

The navigator knew too well that when a crew member got sick or hurt, Luffy could be a little bit of a pain despite trying to be helpful when they're trying to recover. Like when she herself got sick once back on the Going Merry(*sniff*), Sanji said he wouldn't leave her alone. That must have been the reason why she could hardly sleep. "Sanji..." Nami whispered. The cook spun around, about to coo his normal little love-struck "Yes, Nami-swan~!" but stopped when he saw how serious she was. He walked to her and crouched down as well, wondering what was up. Nami glanced over at Rosie and then back at Stormi. "You know how bad of a situation they were in...I wonder how they escaped and got hurt so bad."

She murmured. Sanji nodded in understanding. "Obviously there was a struggle. Didn't they say they used to be pirates?" Nami gasped. "Right. I forgot about that." "I wonder what their bounties were?" Nami and Sanji leaped back in shock as Luffy spoke right between them, having been sitting just behind them, listening. When did he get there?! There was a bump on his head. Nami glanced back, not surprised to see Chopper out of the corner of her eye fuming. Luffy had probably failed terribly in an attempt(or attempts) to help. She made a note in her head to apologize to the poor reindeer later. Sanji kicked Luffy in the head, shouting at him the usual curses and insults and "What the hell were you thinking?!" statements. Luffy apologized.

Rosie grumbled and got to her feet, grinning. "'Sup." she greeted, stretching but flinching a little as she did so. You use your spine when you stretch your arms, idiot. Chopper looked incredibly happy. "You're awake! And got your energy back?!" That last part had a little disbelief to it. Not surprising though...This was a former member of the Whitebeard Pirates...Sorta.

Rosie shrugged. "They weren't very strong. But I was kinda tired from getting literally stabbed in the back and lying in my own blood for a while..." She remarked half-sarcastically. Zoro chuckled a little but Sanji snapped at him for doing so. "This is NOT funny Marimo! She got hurt pretty badly." And with that, the cook danced over to Rosie and put a hand 'comfortingly' on her shoulder. "I apologize for his behavior, Rosie-san, as well as my own." He put a hand dramatically on his forehead and cried a little.

"I WASNT HERE TO PROTECT YOU AND YOU GOT HURT BECAUSE OF IT!" Rosie rolled her eyes, flattered but annoyed and the same time. She didn't need protecting. She pushed him away. "You're hurting my back." She lied, an excuse just to get Sanji's hand and tears off her. Drama cook. Now Nami was the one giggling, having had to deal with this guy in the same situations many times. Ace grinned and looked at Rosie. "Oh good morning!" He said politely but in a joking kind of way. "Feeling better?" Rosie found herself smiling back at him automatically. Probably because she already thought of him as a friend since they were once part of the same crew, before Rosie left...It's a shame she couldn't have met him before she left. But she joined young and left young, while Ace joined around the age he is now, if not a few years ago.

She didn't really ask him. "Lots." Rosie replied. "Thank you." She glanced over to where Stormi had been lying and tipped her head in confusion. There was just a pool of blood there now. Did she wake up after Rosie fell unconscious again, but before she awoke again? She pointed. "Where's Stormi?" Luffy was gone too. Everyone looked around in surprise. "Her leg is still bleeding a little! Where'd she go?!" Chopper exclaimed in a panic, running in a circle. Zoro pulled himself to his feet and looked around. He blinked and looked at Sanji, who glared at him. "I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!" The cook snapped.

Rosie rolled her eyes and transformed into wolf-form. She sniffed the air and looked over at a crack In the wall, probably a crevice. She angled her ears, hearing voices. Rosie flicked her tail to motion where they were at. The rest of the crew(and Ace) walked in the direction she pointed out. They leaned over to hear but not be seen. Nami nudged Chopper so he was "hiding" in the right direction.

"...So yeah, I'm sorry about all the craziness that went on. I want to join the crew...For real this time! It's so cool, I haven't felt this happy in a long time!" That was Stormi's laugh. Oh, so she wanted to talk to Luffy about what happened and their plans since he was the captain. She probably didn't want to tell the others until she knew whether or not for sure she could join...

Wait what? She was telling him WHAT?

Rosie widened her eyes as she felt a few confused gazes land on her. Before she could say anything, Luffy spoke up happily. "Of course! You guys were already part of our crew from the start, whether you thought it was official or not!" Stormi giggled at that despite its absurdity. Rosie sighed quietly. Of course she was getting dragged in as well. Well, SOMEONE had to watch over Stormi, who was a little younger than her. Sometimes Rosie thought of her as a little, reckless sister she had to look after when left alone.

~oO0Oo~

"KANPAI!" Bottles of sake and juice clanged together as the crew celebrated. Zoro laughed, just a tiny bit drunk. "Luffy says your old bounties were high. How high anyways?" He asked, a bit curious.

Luffy grinned. "You should see 'em Zoro! Their wanted posters are cool!" He yipped happily. Nami looked over and reached for the papers on a nearby table. "Let's see them then." She giggled along. As she looked at their posters, she dropped her mug, eyes wide and terrified. Robin looked over curiously.

"What's wrong, Nami?" Robin asked calmly, peeking over. Her eyes widened a little. "Well this is certainly a surprise...I wasn't expecting this." She breathed, smiling. "We must have some strong allies if their old bounties are over 400 million beri."

Everything seemed to stop as everyone but Ace, Stormi, Rosie, and Luffy(who already knew) went silent. Ace sipped his sake and put on a broad smile. "I expect no less from someone who trained under Whitebeard!" He laughed. Rosie smiled happily. "Hehe, I hate to brag but I guess we do have some impressive skills!"

Franky slowly reached forward. "Oi Oi...Let me see those a minute, Nami." He stammered, taking the fliers. He reeled back as he read them, letting out an exaggerated yelp. Stormi sipped some of her juice. "I don't drink." She had said earlier. Rosie had agreed partially, saying she only drank rarely whenever she dearly wanted to. "Our bounties are higher than the captain's. Feels a little out-of-place." She huffed.

Zoro grabbed the papers and flinched, eye twitching. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed. Sanji walked over to see, as well as Usopp and Chopper. The two more cowardly members of the crew jumped back, screaming. "DANGER DANGER!" Usopp yelled, pointing at Rosie and Stormi. Sanji laughed. "It doesn't surprise me that your bounties beat this shitty swordsman's, but the captain's too? I think I'm holding a new level of adoration for you!" He cooed, running forward to hold Rosie's hand. She raised an eyebrow, now sure whether to thank him or kick him away because his touchiness was getting annoying. So she did both.

The fliers fell to the ground. "Red Phantom Stormi "500,000,000 beri" "Sky Phoenix Rosie 450,000,000 beri"

Ace put down his mug. "So why are you called 'Sky Phoenix?" He asked, turning to Rosie. "I don't see any wings, let alone fire." Rosie laughed. "Probably because my devil fruit ability, a wind logia power, is pretty rare compared to the others. Same goes for a phoenix. And hell if I know about the fire part. Ask the marines. They can call me an eagle for all I care. Not like it's my real name, and I obviously don't have a beak." She explained. Ace sat down next to her and smiled. "I'm glad you don't have a beak." He chuckled. "That'd be a little weird." "That is an insult to Marco!" Rosie joked, shoving him in the side with her elbow. Marco was one of her good friends on Whitebeard's ship, and he had a phoenix ability. Of course he never actually grew a beak...He just sprouted wings and seemed to light himself with blue flames. The essence of cool...Or hot. Haha, phoenix puns...that aren't funny.

Franky looked over at Stormi, still recovering a bit after that minor shock. "So why're you called a phantom? You...You aren't actually a phantom, right?" He asked. Luffy's eyes sparkled. "That'd be so coool!" He added. But Stormi shook her head with a small giggle at Luffy's assumptions. "No I'm not. But I did kill a lot of people." That made plenty of crew members flinch back. Chopper and Usopp screamed again and hid. Zoro clicked his sword as a minor warning. Sanji looked faintly confused but interested. Nami slowly reached for her ClimaTact. Everyone else seemingly paid no mind to it. Even Franky couldn't really be surprised at this point. He was the one who asked, after all.

"Back when I had just escaped Teach and gotten my darkness ability. I wanted to try it out. But I didn't know it would be so hard to control, and I let loose a sort of black hole that killed many, many innocent people on that island and destroyed homes. I make sure never to exert that much power into it anymore, since it's pretty unstable. I wonder how Teach controls his so well?" Stormi went on, looking up at the sky. Luffy poked her. "So you're not a phantom?"

Ace glanced over and had been began listening as soon as she said "Teach". "You still call him that?" Ace asked. Stormi glanced over. "Don't you? It's his name, after all. I'm not gonna give him the pleasure of calling him by his 'famous title'. It's bullshit." She huffed.

Rosie nodded in agreement. "I never forgave that bastard." Ace rested a hand on her shoulder, understanding. "No one has. Which is why I got to leave soon. Tomorrow morning I'm out. I gotta find Teach and give him what he deserves!"

Everyone looked up. Luffy frowned. "Tomorrow morning? Aww. At least stay for lunch!" He whined. Stormi smiled as well. "Yeah, if you're hunting Teach, there's a few things I wanna ask you as well!"

For some reason a sudden feeling of loneliness pierced her soul as Rosie heard the news. Was it because she had been away from her old friends for so long that she had been even happier to meet Ace now and talk about them? Or was it simply because Ace had become a good friend of her's? She didn't want him to leave yet. Her mouth moved on its own. "Can you please stay a little longer?" Rosie asked quietly, without looking up at him. She didn't want to. Why? She was surprised as Ace spoke up. "Sure. Since you asked so nicely, I guess a few extra hours couldn't hurt. But then I really gotta go." He replied. Luffy cheered in triumph, then grabbed his jug of juice and got ready for another Kanpai. Everyone, even Usopp and Chopper, joined in.

"Kanpai!"

~oO0Oo~

Stormi stretched, getting out of bed. It was getting pretty late, and everyone was asleep. But Stormi had always been a sort of night owl, and often stayed up later than Rosie, who preferred to stay awake in the day.

Quietly walking out of the room, she decided to go outside to the deck to look at the moon or get some fresh air. It's been a while since she's been on a pirate ship, sailing free into the night. Stormi silently closed the door behind her, then looked up with a look of faint surprise in her eyes.

Ace was awake and sitting by himself beside Luffy's "Special Seat". Stormi found herself approaching him out of curiosity, but paused after a few steps as she remembered how he wasn't very fond of her ability. They were cool now though, right? She wasn't afraid of him, but knew it'd be bad if something broke out here on the ship. Ace isn't a bad guy anyways, and he seemed to understand her situation quite quickly. She didn't like Blackbeard, and neither did Ace or Rosie or really anyone for that matter.

"Oi, can't sleep?" She was a bit stunned as he called out to her. Stormi walked forward, away from the doors to the bedrooms so no one would be woken up. She stood near him, but kept a few feet between them. "Yeah. I like the night." She answered. Ace didn't look at her, but simply smiled. A sign that he was a friend, not an enemy. Stormi relaxed a little.

"Why are you up? Don't you have to leave tomorrow?" She asked, curiosity getting to her again. She instinctively tipped her head in wonder. Ace noticed and chuckled. "Can't sleep, and the reason is exactly what you just said. Tomorrow I'm leaving to continue my hunt for Blackbeard. The ride on this ship was fun and helped a bit with transportation, though we haven't been sailing long since the island, but the truth is I'm eager to find Teach and finish things once and for all. I don't want to delay too long." He explained. This just confused Stormi even more. "Then why'd you agree to stay?"

"Well first of all it's been a while since I've seen my little brother. You remind me a bit of him, actually, personality-speaking." Ace replied casually, then laughed as Stormi puffed up her cheeks and frowned...yet another habit Luffy seemed to have when he got a little annoyed or disagreed with something. All jokes aside, he continued. "The second reason is because your partner, Rosie, originated from the crew I'm currently in. It's obvious she's eager to hear about how the old man's doing. Whether she's part of the crew or not anymore, I'm sure the captain still considers her family." Stormi nodded, folding her arms. For a moment she wondered what Ace would think if he knew about Rosie's secr- Nope. Not happening. That was none of Stormi's business. She glanced over as Ace leaned back a little, as if going to say more. What, he had a third reason as well?

"Lastly, and don't be alarmed, I'm actually hoping to chat to you about Blackbeard." Ace finished, speaking a bit quieter now. He was smart enough to know that this was a bad topic for Stormi to talk about. But the more he knew the better. Stormi flinched, taking a step back and glaring at him. "If you want to talk to me about him, at least don't call him that. He doesn't deserve the pride of being called by the name he gave himself. Teach is-" she stopped, looking away. Ace looked at her, no longer smiling. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I was simply hoping you could help me with details on his weaknesses and-" "No." Stormi growled, interrupting him. "I understand that you're only asking because the more you know about your enemy, the better. I hate Teach, and I don't min you trying to punish him, but just because we share the same devil fruit, doesn't mean I should tell you how to beat it. In a weird way, it's as if your blaming me for some of his doings, and I never know when you could use this information against me." Ace nodded and smiled once more. "I understand." He murmured, looking away. "You really do remind me of my little brother. Help the rest of the crew take care of him, okay?" He laughed, grinning. Stormi sighed and calmed down. "Whatever."

"Oh and about Rosie..." Stormi looked up again as Ace mentioned Rosie. "Only tell her this after I've left tomorrow...That I'm looking forward to meeting her again, but next time with the old man to say hello as well!" He said, a determined grin on his face. Stormi blinked, then nodded in understanding. "I'm sure she's looking forward to it to...Whitebeard considers his nakama as his family, doesn't he? I'm sure a reunion like that would bring back memories. I'll do it!" She promised happily, grinning back.

"Someone wake up Luffy and Stormi before they miss breakfast." Nami ordered. Chopper nodded with a swift "Yosh" and headed for Luffy first, since Robin or Rosie would probably be the one to wake up Stormi...No boys allowed in the girls room. Especially not with Sanji aboard.

"WELL SCREW TOU TOO NARRATOR!" Sanji snapped. Hehe.

Rosie, as expected, went to go wake up the deep-sleeping crew-member that wasn't Zoro or Luffy. She walked into the girl's room, over to Stormi's bed and grabbed her shirt sleeve, shaking her a little by it. Stormi yawned and looked up, groaning. "Morning already?" She whined. Rosie rolled her eyes. "Only if you want breakfast." She countered. Stormi yelped and bolted from bed, quickly dressing and rushing out the door. Rosie laughed and followed, her stomach rumbling a bit as well.

Ace was at the table, but was half-asleep. Luffy walked in soon after Stormi and Rosie were seated. Everyone else was ready as Sanji laid out the meal. However, when the smell of meat flowed sneakily into Luffy's nostrils, who seemed to have fallen right back into sleep in his chair, he was wide awake and scarfing down his share of the meal. Everyone else seemed to be watching him carefully, reminding Rosie, Ace, and Stormi that Luffy tended to steal food at the table during meal-time.

Luffy held up his plate, grinning. "Seconds please!" Sanji sighed. "If I give you seconds, you'll want thirds and fourths and won't stop." He growled. Luffy whined, unsatisfied with the answer. A couple of the crew members laughed.

Luffy frowned and looked at his plate, blinking in surprise as a piece of bacon was thrown on it. He devoured it without second thought, putting on a broad smile. Rosie looked at Stormi, confused. "Why'd you do that?" She asked. Stormi shrugged and giggled. "I'm not all that hungry, and it's kinda funny to watch Luffy get excited over these little things." She looked up to see Luffy nodding swiftly to her. "Thank you!" He said happily. Stormi, Rosie, and Ace laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit!" Ace joked. "Makes your big brother worry a little, you know." Luffy smiled at him, a glint of determination in his eyes. "Hey Ace, have you gotten stronger since Alabasta?" Luffy challenged suddenly. "Let's see who's stronger again!" Nami jumped up and forced Luffy back down in his seat. "Not in here you won't." She snapped. Luffy groaned.

Stormi giggled, then stopped as Luffy looked at her. "Hey Stormi, why don't we see who of us is stronger?" He asked. Stormi grinned back. "Sure, let's go right n-" "Nope." Rosie interrupted, shaking her head. "Luffy, you two could seriously hurt each other."

"If I can be hit!" They both argued simultaneously. Stormi pouted. "Come on, it's not like I'll use my shadow powers or knives." She complained. "...And I won't go into my other gears!" Luffy pleaded. Franky shook his head as well. "You two got crazy high bounties. You'll beat the crap out of the ship." He added. Ace tipped his head. "Why not do what Luffy and I do and simply arm-wrestle to see who has stronger muscles?" He asked calmly. Stormi looked at him. "My muscles aren't my strong point, so it wouldn't really be fair." She pointed out. Luffy nodded. "And arm-wrestling is our thing, Ace." He said.

"Not really...Lots of people do it." Zoro muttered quietly, half to himself. Usopp moved over to whisper to the swordsman. "Maybe he just doesn't want to say that she's a girl and definitely weaker." He suggested. Rosie and Stormi punched him hard in the head. "DONT UNDERESTIMATE A WOLF'S HEARING!" they both snapped. Usopp cowered on the floor, rubbing the bruised bumps left on his head. "S-Sorry...I meant that you aren't body-builders or anything like that, not trying to be offensiv-" Stormi kicked his side. Rosie looked at her in confusion. "I'm beginning to find joy in his pain." She growled ominously, though it was obvious that she was not serious.

"I think breakfast is over for you Usopp and Luffy..." Sanji huffed, walking over. He glared at them, annoyed at the mess they were making. Usopp bolted outside. Luffy bowed his head. "Sorry." He apologized. "YOU'RE HELPING ME CLEAN UP!" Sanji yelled.

Stormi got up from her chair and carefully picked up her plate and any napkins she may have used. Rosie did the same, the two of them used to it after living alone for so long. Sanji glanced at them and rushed over, holding out his hands. "O-oh, you really don't have to do that..." He stuttered, offering to take the dishes off their hands. Stormi ignored him and walked by. Rosie shook her head. "We'll help too. We're new to the crew and used to this, so we should make ourselves useful." She insisted, putting on a soft smile before following after Stormi to the sink. Sanji smiled, his hands against his face and cheeks red. Here it comes again...

He imagined the two in short, adorable little maids' dresses, offering to help him just because they wanted to be around him. Sanji seemed to melt at the dream in his head. Nami sighed and walked out. Robin followed after thanking the cook for the delicious food.

**Please review :3**


End file.
